


Omegamatch.com

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Magnus Bane, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, How They Met, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Omega Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Self-Harm, Shy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: ‘Hi, I’m Maia!’ a perky voice said, 'let me help you navigate our site.'
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 369
Kudos: 496
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	1. Omegamatch.com

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: omegle.come
> 
> Please double check the tags

Magnus couldn't believe he was here in this situation, as he opened his laptop.

He, the fabulous Magnus Bane, had to resort to a dating service. A well recommended dating service to be sure, but isn't this something desperate people did?

He typed into the address of the website that specialized in matching omegas with alphas.

'Desperate omegas,' he thought to himself as he chugged a glass of wine in one go.

He was just so sick and tired of the whole merry go round. In his entire life, he’d never had to go through a heat alone. There was always some amazing alpha ready to wine and dine him off his feet, but it was afterwards that everything went to hell.

Alphas were shocked that he ran his own successful nightclub, that he had his own loft and more over, he damn well had his own mind about certain issues.

Magnus had heard it all.

_Uncooperative_

_Spoilt_

_Too much_

'Someone needs to put you in your place, omega,' a cruel taunt whispered in his brain from long ago, which of course he had never forgotten.

The web page loaded and he opened the basic search engine, just to get an idea of what this was about before committing himself to signing up.

He perked up as the bio page loaded up on a rugged blonde.

Oh nice!

He zoomed in on the information section, almost gagging at his answer regarding what he was looking for in an omega.

Magnus quickly modified his search, typing male seeking male.

If he thought that would help, he was mistaken.

He continued scrolling through the entries in a mindless way, perhaps trying to convince himself he was trying.

Shit.

_Steak and vodka was all he needed._

_Why was he doing this to himself?_

_Nothing was wrong with him._

_Nothing!_

_So why wouldn't any alpha stay?_

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to choke up and cry.

When he looked up again, he realized that a customer assistant was trying to contact him.

In for a penny...

‘Hi, I’m Maia!’ a perky voice said, 'let me help you navigate our site.'

Magnus smiled sadly, 'Hey Maia. I.. I should leave. This was a mistake...'

'No, it isn't a mistake,' she interrupted him a gentle way, ‘It's okay, you know? Somethings take time. Why don't you tell me what you want in an alpha?'

‘It would be nice if they weren't so blasted alpha!’ he snorted in disgust.

He expected her to laugh in commiseration. He didn't expect thoughtful silence.

Maybe they had a section on defective alphas. Maybe he could find one that wasn't so arrogant and massively condescending that he felt the need to kick them in the balls.

He licked his dry lips, 'Do you have any like that? I am not fussy about appearances really. I’m just not what you would call a typical omega.’

'Do you have special physical needs?'

_What?_

‘No, no,’ he hastened to add, ‘everything works the way it is supposed to.’

‘But you want an Alpha who doesn't know how to Alpha, or does a piss job at it?’

‘You know someone!’

‘Please,’ she dropped her voice, ‘I could get in trouble.’

‘I won't tell anybody,’ he pleaded with her, ‘I promise.’

‘It's one of my co-workers,’ she confessed after a few tense seconds of silence, as she decided what to do. ‘He was in the break room a day, saying he was such an awful alpha, not even our website could help. Alec is really wonderful and sweet. He's just not so personable and he's shy, not the best traits for wooing an omega or challenging another alpha.’

Magnus jaw dropped open.

A shy alpha?! OMG!

‘Can I talk to him?’

‘You want to talk to him?!’ she asked sounded so relieved and excited. ‘Gosh, yes, I can link you together.'

‘Age?’

_Under 50, under 50, please please!_

‘Alec is 33 years old’.

Oh! The man was younger than him.

‘And I am sending you a photo now.’

Magnus almost dropped his wine glass.

_Alec?_

Alec was certifiably gorgeous even though he was scowling horribly at the camera. It was sort of cute how his nose was all scrunched.

'That's me on the left, with my arm around his shoulder,’ she said, wanting to add a personal touch, ‘He does smile, and when he does its like magic.’

Magnus smiled from ear to ear. ‘I am totally sold!’

‘Okay, great!’ she yelped enthusiastically. ‘He works in our security office.’

‘Security?’

‘Here at Omegamatch.com, we pride ourselves on screening all alphas for the comfort and security of our omega clients, but sometimes,’ she sighed, ‘there is a rotten apple in the barrel.’

Oh yes.

'I think I have dated some of those, to be honest,’ he admitted and they laughed together.

‘Can I have your contact details?’

‘You sound totally awesome, Mr. Bane,’ she added, as she put his personal information into the computer. She had been in this job for a while. She had a nose for ferreting out assholes. 'I hope to meet you someday.’

‘Me too, Maia. Thank you so much for doing this!’

‘Hold on and good luck.’

The line went dead as it connected to another phone.

Magnus almost jumped when the caller requested video.

'Hi hi...' he stammered nervously, turning completely red, as his blasted omega nature decided to make its presence felt. A bushy hair brunette stared back at him with worried hazel eyes. 'Mr. Bane, are you alright?'

_All right? He was perfect._

'I want you to go lock yourself in the bathroom,' the security consultant insisted in a firm voice. ‘My name is Alec and I am on my way! I will protect you.’

Magnus was almost to the bathroom before he realized what he was doing.

‘Do you want me to stay on the line with you, Mr Bane?’

‘Yes please,’ he said in a breathless voice as he collapsed in the nearest chair, and fanned his hot face.


	2. Ugly Christmas sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who requested more to this story. I am very busy now but I will try.

Even though omegamatch dot com's 'rogue alpha' was no longer in his loft, and there was no need for Magnus to barricade himself in the bathroom, Alec insisted he lay down on the couch.

The security consultant took his eyes off the road, and glanced at his mobile phone, which he had secured to his dashboard. 'Are you sure you are not hurt? Please, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I can call the ambulance to meet you there.'

Magnus had propped his mobile up on the coffee table, and was rolled up in a ball on his side, hugging a comfy pillow, totally enjoying the moment.

A handsome alpha was riding to his rescue! He would figure out the pesky details later. In the meantime, his bright eyes darted from left to right, searching for every detail of his 'rescuer's' appearance.

Alec was one of those men who was beautiful, but didn't make a fuss about it. With a little hair gel and lip balm, he would look even more gorgeous. Nothing could compare to his large hazel eyes though. No additional touch up was needed there. And the way Alec was looking at him with said hazel eyes, with such focus and determination.

_Whew!_

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

'Remember, he was the asshole!' Alec insisted, misinterpreting his response, 'you didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Bane.'

‘No, no Mr. Bane. Please call me Magnus,' he insisted softly. 'Thank you. I am not hurt.'

He was just winging it at the moment, mindful of his promise to Maia to keep her secret.

'You're not bleeding or anything? Back there?' Alec whispered anxiously, glancing across at him, 'you can tell me. Don't be afraid. Or if you want, I can get a female alpha to come to you.'

'No, to all three.'

‘Sorry, what?’

'No, I am okay. And no, I am not afraid. And no I don't want a female alpha. I feel safe with you.’

There was a bit of silence as Alec digested his answers. ‘Thank you, Magnus.'

The omega shivered in delight as his name rolled off the young alpha's lips.

'Do you prefer Alec or Alexander?' he asked excitedly, forgetting himself entirely.

'Um...um,' the alpha stammered awkwardly. This omega was different. He couldn't decide yet if it was good different or bad different. 'Which ever one you want?’

Magnus so wished it was bright enough in Alec's vehicle for him to see if he was blushing. He sounded like he was blushing.

_Goodness, the alpha was adorable!_

'Alexander then,' he said firmly.

The alpha cleared his throat, not understanding why he was so nervous all of a sudden. 'Okay, I am here. Just looking for a place to park.'

Magnus scrambled to activate the apartment building's garage door, ‘use our parking!'

'Wow,' he heard Alec mutter as he took in all the expensive cars he drove pass. 'Whoa!'

'Alexander?'

‘Yeah! Sorry, I am here. Had gas brains for a moment.' Alec apologized sheepishly. ‘Can I take any free spot?'

‘No, look for spot 42.’

It was brighter now in the vehicle from all the overhead lights, and Magnus could see him more clearly. He chewed his lip guiltily as he took in his appearance. It looked as though Alec was off duty. Would he be mad that all of this was a farce? God, did he want an angry alpha in his loft?

_Heck no!_

Omega survival 101 kicked into high gear.

'I'm sorry to bother you like this,' he stammered out nervously. 'On your evening off. Please don't be mad!’

‘What? How did you know it was my evening off?’

Alec glanced down at his sweater.

‘Oh this’, he smiled, as he pulled at one of the dangling jingle bells adorning his Christmas sweater. 'My sister is nuts over the holidays. I mean it's still October, and she already arranged a Hallmark movie family night. It's fine. She won't even know that I am not there once the movie starts, and one of the characters drinks a hot chocolate.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Someone always drinks a hot chocolate in these movies.' Alec deadpanned.

‘No I meant, are you sure you don't mind?’ Magnus grinned, feeling reassured now.

‘Yes, I am sure,’ Alec said so softly, that it confused him for a moment. Was Alec really an alpha? Alphas were not so gentle at all.

‘So, are you a Christmas Grinch?' he continued hesitantly. Maia had said he wasn't personable, but Alec didn't seem so to him. He was enjoying their conversation very much.

‘A Grinch? No, of course not. Izzy is just umm...very extra.’

‘She sounds wonderful and you two seem close.’

Magnus was adding this to the list in his head, getting more excited. Alec was family oriented!

‘She is wonderful and we are close,’ he replied smiling warmly, as he drove into spot 42.

The omega waited patiently for Alec to stop gaping at his Porsche, which was parked in spot 43. All he could see at the moment was the back of Alec's bushy head. Magnus smiled to himself. Alec liking fast expensive cars was so alpha typical.

‘Alexander?’

‘Yeah, I am coming,’ he yelped, embarrassed to be caught staring at the cars again. ‘Penthouse one, right?’

‘Yes. It is marked in the elevator.’

‘See you in a bit.’

Alec reached across to turn off his phone. The screen jumped and closed but then strangely, came back on.

Magnus jaw dropped as Alec pulled his sweater over his head.

_Oh my God!_

_Oh my fucking God!_

He couldn't think.

The sight of all that ripping muscle had short-circuited his brain.

He should say something!

He should warn him.

Clearly, the alpha thought his phone was off.

_Just a few more seconds._

Magnus eyes widened in awe as he took in his sculptured abs and soft looking chest hair, while Alec calmly sorted through a pile of shirts in a bag, apparently looking for something more suited for work.

Who knew there was all that wonderfulness hidden under that ugly, baggy sweater?

Magnus licked his lips and his fingers itched. He so wanted to touch all of that.

But this wasn't right.

'Alexander, your video is still on.

He giggled as the alpha jumped in fright at the sound of his voice.

'God! Fuck, I'm sorry!' Alec apologized, as he scrambled to button up his shirt.


	3. Hot chocolate?

At the sound of the doorbell, Magnus stopped his nervous pacing, and opened the door.

He then looked up.

The fact that he didn't realise how tall Alec was, just underscored how little he knew about the alpha. He needed to slow down a bit. He didn't want to be cruelly disappointed all over again.

Alec in the meantime, even though he was still flushed with embarrassment, was determined to suck it up and do his job. His impromptu striptease was an accident, but far from being shocked, Magnus had smiled and waved away his apology.

Thank God!

Omegamatch dot com was skating on thin ice, as it was.

'Good evening, Magnus,' he said, trying to sound upbeat and in control, 'would you like a warm blanket?'

Magnus stared confused, as Alec held out the fabric in his huge hands.

_What?_

_Oh crap._

_Right._

He was an omega in distress.

He cast his eyes downwards, as he wrapped the amazing smelling blanket around his shoulders.

He smiled to himself, as he felt the alpha's pleasure at his actions. He had only remembered just in time, that most alphas didn't care for an omega staring boldly at them.

'Thank you,' he said softly, 'and thank you for coming so quickly.'

'No need to thank me,' Alec replied. He wanted to say how sorry he was that Omegamatch had bungled his alpha selection, but he couldn't. That could open them to all sorts of litigation. Magnus looked liked he was one of the lucky ones though. He was ambulatory, and he was not crying.

'You're a strong omega, Magnus,' he said admiringly. He nodded his head as the omega cast him a quick look or surprise. 'If you feel that you can walk, I can wait here for you to pack a small bag.'

Magnus frowned. 'A small bag?'

'Personal items that you might need at the hospital.'

Slightly panicked, Magnus lifted his head. 'I don't need to go to the hospital.'

Alec looked confused, 'I am supposed to accompany you to the doctor.'

'Couldn't I sign a waiver or something,' he asked.

'I can carry you if you can't walk,' Alec suggested gently, thinking the omega was stressed and exhausted. 'Don't worry.'

Magnus opened his mouth and a strangled squeak came out.

He almost said yes, just so he could feel the man's arms around him, but he couldn't waste a doctor's time like this.

'I'll sign the waiver, if you have one,’ he said with regret, holding out his hand.

Magnus cringed as Alec searched his bag for the paperwork. The alpha was upset. He had an upset alpha in his doorway! The urge to take two large steps back was strong.

The omega gingerly took the iPad and signed his name. He tried not to recoil as Alec looked him up and down with a stern expression, as if he could somehow detect if he was really okay or not.

The security consultant accepted the device with a quiet thank you. 'I am also supposed to offer to drive you to the police station, if you would like to make a formal report.'

This was getting complicated. Alec obviously took his job very seriously.

'Can I think about it?' Magnus answered, gesturing for him to come inside, 'but if you can stay with me a bit, I would like that. You know, just in case the blighter comes back.'

Magnus resisted the urge to bounce up and down like a jack in the box, as the alpha smiled. Alec was pleased with him again.

Keeping a respectfully distance, the man followed the omega into his beautiful sitting area.

'You have a lovely home,' Alec remarked charmingly, 'these art pieces are amazing.'

'You like it? Do you like art?' Magnus asked, thrilled that he liked his space. Would he want to see more?

'I don't know much about art,' he explained quickly, 'but I can appreciate their beauty.'

'You like beautiful things?' the omega said strangely, as they sat down on the couch.

'Doesn't everybody?' he stammered, as Magnus smiled sweetly at him. Gosh, he wished the omega wouldn't do that. It made it a little hard to think. His mind wandered, as he found himself lost in the omega's bright, expressive eyes. He looked sad. Why was he sad? And why did such an attractive omega need their website, anyway?

'I like beautiful things too,' the omega replied abruptly as he continued to stare.

_Wait._

Alec gulped.

What the hell were they talking about? He couldn't remember!

_Oh fudge!_

The alpha looked around for inspiration.

'Ha!' he pointed gleefully at an undecorated Christmas tree in the corner, 'you're a fanatic too.'

Magnus smiled. 'Hardly. That is just wishful thinking on my part. I am so busy that it more than likely will stay just like that.'

'Well at least you are better than my brother, Jace,' the alpha snorted, 'he puts a garbage bag over his fully decorated tree, and shoves it in a corner till the next year.'

Alec smiled happily that the omega laughed at one of his stories. He wasn't used to this at all. He thought he was rather awkward and worse, plain boring. He couldn't remember the last time, he was able to hold on to an omega's attention.

'I can string the lights if you want,' Alec offered eagerly, wanting the omega to smile at him some more. His inner alpha purred in satisfaction, when Magnus did just that.

'And I can make some drinks,' the omega added. 'Something hot?'

With small smiles of pleasure that they agreed so easily, the men separated to their respective tasks.

Alec knelt on the floor and dragged out a bag of lights and assorted decorations, while Magnus turned on the kettle, stealing small peeks at the alpha's fantastic derrière.

In the meantime, the water hissed merrily and the omega searched his cabinets, his eyes lighting up when he saw two packets of cocoa mix, from an old gift box he hadn't used as yet. He checked the expiry date.

Yes!

The alpha would love this.

By the time he got two bright red mugs organized on a festive tray, the alpha was already three quarter the way done with the lights.

'Alexander?'

The young man turned around with a smile. 'Thank you. Oh this looks amazing!'

They knocked their mugs together with a small snort of laughter, before taking a sip. Magnus grimaced in horror, while the alpha flat out started coughing.

'I'm sorry!' Magnus yelped, not understanding why this tasted so bad. He felt so crushed. He had followed all the directions!

'It's fine,' Alec spluttered, 'it's just store bought that's probably why it tastes... um… powdery. I usually make my own. Please, it's fine. Don't worry.'

Magnus was upset and looking everywhere else but him. Alec decided he didn't like it. He almost reached out to touch his arm, before he remembered why he was here in the first place.

'Let me just finish here,' Alec murmured, putting his cup back on the tray, with an apologetic look. ‘Then we can put on the tree topper.'

Magnus chewed on his lip as he watched Alec easily looping the lights, with his long arms.

_That was it?!_

Alec wasn't going to yell at him for making him a vile tasting milk drink? He wasn’t going to make him feel small and stupid?

Magnus continued to cast him suspicious looks, eventually brightening up when he realized that the alpha really wasn't going to say anything further on his mistake.

Oh this was wonderful. He beamed happily at the back of Alec's head, his hopes beginning to rise again that this alpha was different. He hurriedly got out the tree topper, ready to hand it the alpha when he needed it.

'Okay, is this good?' Alec asked, plugging the string into the socket. His tree twinkled with warm golden lights and Magnus eyes' widened in surprise, as Alec went over the branches again, trying to make it all symmetrical.

'Thank you, it's perfect,' Magnus said firmly, warmed by the alpha's care and consideration.

Alec stood back to take it all in. 'Okay, I will give you a boost so you can put on the topper.'

'Here, you can do it. You are tall enough,' Magnus replied, handing him the ornament.

Alec looked scandalized.

'This is your tree! I couldn't do that. That's like breaking the most sacred of tree decorating laws!'

_Tree decorating laws?_

Alec approached him carefully, asking the question with his eyes as he reached for Magnus' waist.

Of course, the omega nodded confidently. Alec had not given him any reason not to trust him. From anybody else, Magnus would suspect that he was being feed a line, but not this man. Alexander had been completely professional in their entire interaction; supportive and polite.

'On three,' Alec warned in a soft voice.

Magnus gasped as Alec effortlessly lifted him high. Quickly, he placed his decoration on top, and the alpha gently set him on his feet again.

The omega was a little out of breath, as he slowly lifted his head to look up at the other man. The beautiful alpha was so close, and he hadn't let go off his waist as yet. He also had the most adorable befuddled look on his face.

Magnus could feel his skin flush when the alpha’s nostrils quivered.

Was his scent affecting him?

_Did he like it?!!_

A shiver of arousal pooled low and hot in his belly.

_Oh God._

'Alexander?' he pleaded in a husky voice, as he raised his hands and draped them softly around his neck.

The two of them flinched and jerked apart, as a loud pounding came from the front door.

'Magnus!' an irritated male voice shouted. 'Who the hell is that in my parking spot?! Open this door!'


	4. The first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for swear words

Alec stared at the door in disbelief.  
  
That wanker came back? And how dare he speak to his Omega match in such a disrespectful manner!  
  
'Go lock yourself in the bathroom and call the police,' Alec ordered Magnus in a no nonsense tone of voice. 'I will deal with this.'  
  
The omega grabbed his arm, 'wait, you don't understand.'  
  
Magnus gaped as Alec unzipped his jacket, and took out a gun from his holster. The way he handled the weapon, left little doubt that he was highly trained in its use.  
  
'No matter what you hear,' Alec continued over his objections, 'don't come out until either I or the police come get you, okay?'  
  
The front door rattled on its hinges as the angry alpha pounded on the door again, 'What the hell? I can hear his voice! How can you do this, Magnus?!!'  
  
Alec strode to the door, feeling the steam literally coming from his ears. He knew he should call for back up. He wasn't himself. He was fighting his alpha for control of his thoughts.

He was an employee of omega match, there to protect and care for Magnus. He wasn't there to rip their rogue alpha client, limb from limb, but it was all he could think about.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? He barely knew Magnus. Why was he reacting like this? Was it because he was sure that given a few more seconds, Magnus would have pulled his head down and kissed him?  
  
His heart was still hammering from the way the sexy omega looked at him so hungrily.

In any case, this was the last omega, the asshole alpha would terrorize!  
  
He blinked as Magnus jumped infront of him, with his arms spread wide.  
  
'Alpha, stop!'  
  
The doorknob rattled again.  
  
'And you! Keep your panties on!' Magnus hollered over his shoulder, 'do you know what time it is?! This is a fucking respectable neighborhood!'  
  
Alec's jaw dropped in surprise, at this uncharacteristically fierce response from an omega.  
  
'Um...um,' Magnus whispered in a distressed voice, as he saw the change in the alpha's expression. 'I can explain.'  
  
 _Oh no!_  
  
Alec looked so shocked.  
  
What had he done?  
  
Magnus snorted and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
That was the real question wasn't it? What was he doing, trying to be all demure and soft to lure Alec to him, when he wasn't demure and soft? Well of course sometimes he enjoyed being like that, but not all the time, and especially not in a situation like this.  
  
 _Whatever._  
  
If Alec didn't want to stay after this, he didn't care.  
  
He would figure out something. He always did.  
  
His eyes stung a little as he blinked back angry tears. He didn't want Alec to go.  
  
'That is not your alpha client', he explained, jerking his thumb at the door, 'that's one of my exes, who has been trying to ask me out again.'  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
Alec looked at Magnus, and then to the door, and then back to Magnus' face.  
  
'You went out with that?' Alec asked incredulously.  
  
'Tom is one of the better ones, if you can believe it,' Magnus said wryly as he fiddled with his ear cuff.  
  
Alec's face fell. For a moment he had thought, but no. Clearly Magnus preferred this sort of loud and possessive alpha jerk. Should he leave? Did he want to be alone with Tom?  
  
Alec was surprised how disappointed he felt.  
  
No wait, he could make a challenge for Magnus!  
  
 _Right.  
  
Um?  
  
How did one do that again? God he was the worst alpha in the world!_  
  
It was all fine when he was defending an omega from harm, but actually winning an omega from another alpha was another thing.  
  
'I am going to tell him again, I am not interested,' Magnus said, unaware that he was twisting his hands anxiously. 'Please don't go, please. Alexander, please don't leave me.'  
  
'I don't want to go,' he blurted out, as he put back his weapon. He stood there flat-footed, feeling as though a truck had run over him as Magnus smiled blindingly up into his face.  
  
'Yay!' Magnus cheered happily, 'you're staying?'  
  
Alec nodded, his brain working on autopilot at this point. He was going to say yes, to anything that made the omega look at him like that.  
  
'Okay, be right back,' Magnus said excitedly. 'You stay here.'  
  
He walked forward, and looked over surprised as Alec did the same. Did the alpha want to help with his problems? Magnus didn't know what to say. He was so touched.  
  
Alec, in the meantime, had gently placed his fingertips on the small of Magnus' back. He didn't want him to feel alone, as he rebuffed this aggressive alpha ex. He was also ready to jump in at the first hint from Magnus but somehow, he had a feeling that he wouldn't need to because wow, this omega was a fighter!  
  
His heart rate skyrocketed though, when Magnus pushed back unexpectedly against his hand, as if trying to get more contact. Magnus then gave him a little wink over his shoulder.  
  
 _Oh God.  
  
Was the omega flirting with him again?  
  
All of this was flirting, right?_

_Ohmygod!Ohmygod!ohmygod!_

  
The omega was so lovely, and Alec stared longingly at the back of his neck, just wanting to lean forward to smell him some more, and perhaps leave a small kiss. Some alphas would have already done so. It was usually up to them to make the first move, but he couldn't. He was too nervous. What if he was reading it all wrong? Besides, he always found it rather bold and presumptuous. He wouldn't want anyone pressing against him without his consent.  
  
But...  
  
 _Magnus didn't want him to go. Magnus wanted him to stay. Magnus almost kissed him.  
_  
His inner alpha kept chanting this chorus in a superior manner, even as he tried to quiet the voice.  
  
 _Suck on that Tom!  
  
Ha ha!  
_  
Oh my God, what was wrong with him? Magnus was a client! He had no business speculating about how soft the omega's lips must be. He forced himself to focus on the closed door.  
  
'Tom!' Magnus shouted in annoyance. 'Why are you here? I told you that you can't come and go as you please! I am not a train station.'  
  
'Look, I needed a break from your moods,' Tom explained. 'You're a difficult omega.'  
  
Alec tensed in surprise, while Magnus cringed, horrified and humiliated.  
  
'But how could you replace me so soon?' Tom demanded, as if unaware how cutting his words were. 'My clothes are still in your wardrobe!'  
  
'No, they are not!' Magnus snapped back, 'I told you that if you didn't pick it up, I would take it down to the Salvation Army!'  
  
'You did what?!' the alpha shrieked.  
  
Magnus glanced hesitantly up at Alec, shocked and thrilled at the alpha's gleeful expression. He almost melted, as Alec gave him an endearing thumbs up of approval.  
  
'This is the second time you've come here uninvited,' Magnus tried to say sternly but he was so happy that Alec didn't seem to mind him shouting at another alpha, that he was a little giddy. How can Alec be even real? 'Tom, if you don't leave now, I am going to report you to the police!'  
  
'You are not going to do that,' the alpha spat out in a nasty way, 'You are going to open this door, so I can sort you out.'  
  
'Sort me out?!' Magnus thundered in anger, while Alec growled, plotting creative ways to make the other alpha die. 'Get the hell out of my building! I won't tell you again.'  
  
A key scraping in the lock startled them both. Magnus stepped back so quickly that he lost his balance, but Alec was there to catch him.  
  
'You have another key!' Magnus cried in horror, as Alec squeezed his hand supportively. Magnus clutched at his large hand, while the alpha lowered him to sit on the floor. 'How could you, Tom?! Don't you care for me at all?! How could you violate my trust like this?!'  
  
Tom opened the door but stopped short in terror, as Alec pressed the barrel of his gun against his forehead.  
  
'Step back!' Alec roared, angry beyond reason. 'NOW!'  
  
The new alpha looked ready to pee his pants. He knew he would have to square off with whoever was with Magnus, but he didn't expect this gun toting, muscle bound freak. He was an investment banker for crying out loud! He wanted to run, but he was paralyzed by fear, as the other alpha stared him down.  
  
Alec, after he was sure he had the alpha's complete and undivided attention, holstered his weapon and snatched the key from him. He then placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, and shoved the man out the door.  
  
Magnus strained to listen to their whispered conversation.  
  
'You come back here and I will find you, and beat you to a pulp,' Alec informed him, shaking the man hard for good measure. 'Don't test me!'  
  
'Get off me, you asshole!' Tom hissed, pushing Alec back and breaking his hold. 'I don't want an omega who can't keep his zipper closed for five seconds, anyway. You keep the slut!'  
  
Tom squeaked and scurried away, when Alec snarled, snapping his teeth in warning. It was alphas like Tom that gave all of them a bad name.  
  
Alec stepped back and slammed the door so hard that it bounced on its hinges. He tried again, a bit gentler this time, and eased the lock into place.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, he turned around, stopping short at Magnus' pained expression.  
  
 _Oh fudge!  
_  
Had he heard?  
  
'Magnus?'  
  
The omega hid his face in his hands as he started to cry. What must Alexander think of him now?


	5. Being professional

Magnus sniffled as he leaned forward and hugged his knees. 

God what a disaster! And everything had been going so well.

The minute Alec went to get him some water; he turned to his favourite quiet place in the loft. It was a cramped little corner in between two walls but he loved it, especially on days and nights he needed to block out a world that was so unfair to his gender.

Now Alec knelt on the floor a few feet away with a glass in hand, peering with concern into the dark space.

‘Don't you have a Hallmark movie to go watch?!’ Magnus snapped, all his defenses up. 

What must the alpha think of him? He had flirted with Alec on the same night he supposedly had a date with Alec’s alpha client. In addition, it looked as though he was having an on again, off again romance with his alpha ex- Tom. 

Alec probably thought he slept around but he wasn’t like that. 

Wait, is that why Alec was still here? Did he think he was… easy? 

Did he?!

DID HE?!!

Magnus clenched his fists together as he mentally spiraled. He raised an eyebrow, as Alec awkwardly pushed a fluffy pillow in his direction, with a scared little look on his face.

After looking at it suspiciously a few times, Magnus reached out to snatch it up and hug it tight against his chest. 

Oh, that felt nice.

In the meantime, Alec sighed in relief at this tiny lowering of hostilities. Why was Magnus mad at him? 

'Thank you,' Magnus whispered in a small voice, relaxing more as the alpha frowned and fretted like a mother hen. He was worrying for nothing. Alec wouldn’t take advantage of him, that was absurd. Alec was an A class sweetheart; still wanting to ensure his wellbeing, even though he must be wondering what hell was going on. 'Thank you for protecting me, Alexander.'

The alpha waved away his thanks, as he pushed the blanket as close as he dared, 'the floor is cold. Please come out.'

'No,’ Magnus mumbled, draping the blanket over his head to hide his frustration at the situation he had managed to land himself in. 'I live here now.'

Alec sat cross-legged on the floor, thinking hard. He hoped Magnus wasn't really taking anything that alpha said to heart. Maybe, Tom had called him that disgusting word before. 

_Grrrr!_

The omega had been amazing though. 

He had stood up tall and proud as he spoke up for himself, demanding better treatment. That wasn’t something you saw everyday, and Alec couldn’t wait to tell his siblings all about him! However, the omega had gone down like a ton of bricks, when Tom starting spewing his insults. And don't get him started about the second key business. How could that alpha asshole even think that was a good idea? Magnus had said no, and he still came in! The omega had started to tremble all over in equal parts anger and horror. Alec was just glad he was there to be honest.

‘Look, a lot of this evening has been a misunderstanding,’ the blanket covered lump informed him, ‘but could we talk about it tomorrow? I can't do this tonight. I'm sorry. I'm just...sorry.'

‘Magnus..,’ he began, but then stopped.

There was a difference between searching hard for a relationship and just…playing the field, and he didn't really know Magnus that well to figure out what he was about.

Maybe he should go. 

Magnus behavior was a little confusing, and he was having difficulty controlling the alpha that still bubbled hot under his skin, demanding some sort of release from that unsatisfying confrontation with Magnus’ ex.

**_‘Where the fuck do you think you are going?’ the alpha voice in his head snarled, right on cue it would seem. 'You are the last alpha standing! You like him, right? Take him for yourself!’’_ **

Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was scary sometimes how violent that side of him was.

In any case, Magnus was politely suggesting he leave, and he had already signed the waiver. Alec had done what he was supposed to do as an omega match employee.

He carefully pushed the glass of water closer to the man, and slowly stood up. ‘I’ll come back tomorrow to check on you.'

The blanket nodded.

Alec then put his hands on his hips and stared down at his combat boots. 

Magnus had been treated like garbage by two alphas tonight. Putting aside how attracted he was to the man, how could he abandon him? He could just imagine the expression on Izzy’s face if he told her he just left. She would kick his ass all the way to Florida.

Perhaps there was something else he could try.

Alec rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and rubbed his wrists together, warming the skin right where his scent glands were. That was his blanket Magnus was wrapped up in, and he seemed to like it judging from the way he clutched it close.

Maybe, he could lure him out. He would feel a whole lot better, if he could get Magnus to brush his teeth and get settled for the night.

Eventually, Alec knelt down and held out his arms to Magnus. 

The omega couldn’t see him because of the blanket over his head, but Alec was sure he could smell him. He therefore waited patiently, smiling in triumph as the blanket twitched and leaned forward a bit.

‘That’s it,’ the alpha coaxed softly, scooting back. 

Magnus whimpered in protest.

_Whoopsidaisy!_

Alec suddenly didn’t know what to do as Magnus scrambled into his arms and pressed his nose against his neck, where his major scent gland was located.

‘Smells good!’ Magnus announced in an emphatic voice, while Alec blushed fire engine red. 

He desperately tried to remember his training.

_Keep your omega client warm, calm and hydrated._

Right.

He could do this. 

He was a professional.

He lifted Magnus in his arms bridal style, and kicked out a chair so that it was facing the Christmas tree. 

‘Aren’t the lights beautiful?’ the alpha murmured, as he sat down. He wrapped Magnus up tight in the blanket like a burrito. ‘Let’s just sit here and look at the lights.’

Magnus gave him a tiny nod, and Alec tried not to think about how good the omega felt in his arms because (omg!) Magnus was built. He could feel his muscles across his back where he held him.

Okay.

This was good.

This was easy. 

Magnus was calm.

He was calm.

Just two guys hanging out watching Chritsmas lights. The tree would look magnificent when it was finally decorated.

'Where did you learn to wrap a blanket like this?' Magnus asked curiously. 

'Too tight?'

'No, no,' the omega replied in a vague way. 'It's fine.' 

It was a little more than fine. The tight pressure across his chest and arms were extremely soothing and coupled with Alec's alluring alpha scent, the omega was starting to feel very sleepy. This was so lovely and he felt amazing.

He stifled a yawn against Alec's chest, as he admired his tree.

'Magnus?'

'Hmmm?'

'Can I hang your candy cane?'

'MY WHAT?!' Magnus shouted, shocked by Alec's boldness.

'Your tree decorations?' Alec explained cautiously, not understanding Magnus' reaction. The alpha pointed at the box of decorations, innocent confusion all over his handsome features. 

_Oh fuck!_

Alec had almost given him a heart attack. He had gotten the wrong idea immediately, maybe because he could feel the man's soft dick pressing deliciously against his thigh.

It wasn't Alec's fault, he was a hot horny mess.

'Sure,sure,' Magnus rushed to say, as he realized he didn't answer the man's question.

Alec still looked perplexed, but just nodded. 'Are you sure you are alright? What's wrong?'

'Alexander, I have to tell you something about Omega match,' Magnus said in an abrupt way. It was better to mention this sooner than later. All secrets had a way of getting out.

The alpha frowned. Magnus sounded worried. 

'What is it?'

'I want to tell you, but someone else is mixed up in this and I promised. I promised I would protect her. Can I tell you tomorrow or a little later in the week? Is that okay?'

_' **Her?' his alpha hissed in jealously. 'Who the fuck has so much control over my omega?! He's MINE!’**_

Alec scowled, trying to shush the voice. 'Are you sure you are not in any danger?'

'Yes, I am hundred percent sure,' Magnus said firmly as he rubbed his cheek discreetly against his shoulder. 

_I am safe with you._

'Okay. Well promises are important,' Alec said slowly, 'But if the situation changes and you need me, just say. We will make it up to your friend somehow. In fact, can I sleep on your couch? I don't feel comfortable leaving you at all.'

Magnus sat up, 'you want to stay?!'

Alec squawked, as the omega shifted excitedly on his lap against a err…sensitive area. The alpha's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

_Holy chocolate stars!_

This was not happening!

_Think of something distracting._

_A report?_

_No._

_His hairy brother in a bikini?_

_Ugh._

_Wait._

_His boss in a bikini!_

That did the trick, as he felt his heart beat come down more to normal, along with other things.

Thank goodness!

‘I can get off your lap, if you need me to,’ Magnus said sweetly, smiling into his neck, ‘I didn’t mean to make things hard for you.’

_Oh fantastic! Oh fudgyity fudge fudge!_

Magnus had noticed his problem.

‘You think this is funny?’ Alec muttered under his breath, bouncing him playfully.

‘A little bit,’ the omega chortled in a mischievous manner, but then turned serious as he pulled away to look at him, ‘do you want me to get up? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.’

Alec didn’t dare turn his head to look at him. They were so physically close to each other right now, and he was finding it very difficult to remain professional. 

Did he want him to get up?

What kind of ridiculous question was that?

Of course, he didn’t want him to get up!

Oh God. What was he doing? This wasn’t professional.

_' **Oh, shut up!’ his inner alpha shouted, ‘for once in your life Lightwood, fight for what you want!'**_

Magnus reluctantly made to sit up and Alec tightened his arms around him, preventing him from moving.

The alpha stared desperately at the tree infront of him, as though it held the meaning of life. The omega in the meantime, looked at the side of his face in surprise, but then smiled a happy little grin, as he lay his head back down on the man’s broad shoulder.

He didn’t want to get up either.


	6. Teal and purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion on self harm. Mild mention of blood.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes and stretched on the bed.

_Alexander?_

He looked behind him at the empty space, as the memories of last night flooded his mind.

He had never met a more fascinating, more gentle and more handsome alpha than the one he met last night.

_Wow._

Magnus flopped on his back and grinned like a goof at the ceiling.

Alec had been so amazing and careful with him, as if the only thing that mattered in the whole world was to see Magnus calm and happy. And he was, how could he not be, as the alpha let him sit in his lap until he was all warm and fuzzy and drowsy with sleep.

He knew Alec felt something too that went beyond the physical, because you will never get him to believe that it was part of Alec's security training, to put toothpaste on his client's toothbrush for them.

Maybe one day soon he would wake up and look back, and see Alec's sleeping form.

He really hoped so.

A forest of butterflies fluttered in his stomach, as he pressed his pillow to his face to stifle an unbecoming giggle.

You know the one. The one when you are totally gone for the cutest guy or girl in the room, and then they smile at you unexpectedly.

Yeah that one!

He needed to check in with Maia though, and let her know how it all went. They would have to tell Alec something soon about how they met. Leaving it too long might cause it to explode in their collective faces, in an unpleasant manner. Perhaps she had some ideas on what would be the best way to approach it.

Maybe by Christmas he and Alec would be boyfriends. Maybe Alec would ask him to his office party, because he knew that he wanted the alpha to come to his. Maybe this year, leaning on Alec's arm, he would feel like how he felt last night as he sat in his embrace, calm and safe. And happy, like really happy.

Alec may have also been happy last night, it was a bit hard to tell, but the one thing he was not, was calm. Magnus could sense his intense struggle with the alpha within. It appeared as though Alec kept a tight rein on his alpha, only letting him out when it was needed. He couldn't imagine the amount of strength that took. Of course it made sense now, why Alec seemed so gentle and awkward. He was suppressing the aggression from his alpha side. It was not that he was not capable of it.

Did the other alphas make fun of him? Did he have any friends? Maybe that why he was grumpy all the time? Magnus frowned unhappily, wondering if there was some dark story behind Alec's choice. He also wasn't sure if it was particularly healthy or safe, for the alpha to keep doing this to himself.

Apart from his worry though, Magnus had to admit he felt a bit irritated and annoyed. He always suspected that alphas could control their nature somewhat. He could control the omega to a degree, why couldn't they? That excuse that they were what they were, was such baloney!

He looked eagerly towards the locked bedroom door, wanting to be with the amazing alpha again. Because he was, Alec was very special and he would find a way to let him know, if no one else appreciated him.

Magnus hurried to put on his slippers and grab his robe. Time to start breakfast, enough decadent lounging. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, giving himself a swipe of electric blue mascara for some early morning sparkle.

Last night, Alec had insisted he lock the door behind him, so he would feel safe as the alpha patrolled the loft, before bedding down on the couch in the living room for the night.

He hoped the alpha had a good night. Magnus had offered his guest room, but the man had declined. It was too far from Magnus' room he explained, and Magnus had to admit he didn't try harder to convince him. His omega side was delighted that the man wanted to sleep in a way that would physically block the path to his bedroom. No annoying alpha would get to him, not with Alec on duty.

He tiptoed out of his room, thinking the man might still be asleep and sure enough, the alpha was snoring softly on the couch with his boots neatly tucked to the side, and a Christmas ornament clutched in one hand.

Magnus crept forward to take a closer peek.

_Dang!_

_Look at those eyelashes!_

_As if Alec needed anything else to enhance his attractive features._

Magnus fumbled with his phone wanting a picture but then stopped. Would he want anyone taking a photo of him as he slept? Someone he didn't know very well.

_Waitaminute?_

Where did Alec get that decoration from? He didn't have any bright pink flamingo ornaments.

Magnus looked up and cried out in surprise, startling Alec so much he almost fell off the couch.

The alpha got to his feet and stood next to him.

'What happened?!' Magnus asked, pointing at the tree.

Alec slapped his cheeks with both hands, 'I know. It's too much! I'm sorry! I was jittery last night, and I got a box of decorations delivered and then that one box had babies, I swear!'

_Babies?_

Magnus looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Alec had a smear of purple glitter on the tip of his nose. He felt ready to melt into a puddle of omega hormones.

Let other omegas take controlling possessive alphas if they wanted that. This alpha was definitely the one for him.

'I love it, Alexander.'

And to prove it to him, he took several photos and updated his social media.

'I left the tags on,' the alpha hurried to point out, still looking worried, 'just in case you don't want it. I am sorry I didn't ask your permission.'

_Ask his permission?_

Magnus almost choked. He couldn't remember the last time an alpha address him so respectfully. This would take some getting used to.

'It's fine,' he managed to gurgle out. 'Thank you. I really love it. It's the first time in five years that I have a completed tree at home.'

Teal and purple with pops of pink were definitely a creative choice, but suited his tastes much more than traditional Christmas colors. Alec was quite clever to notice that. He was pleased that the man was not the typical alpha blockhead who never noticed anything.

'I am definitely not returning them,' Magnus assured him, 'can you help me take off the labels?'

The omega quickly put on some coffee, and rushed back to help.

Alec stood there paralyzed as Magnus gave him a flirty look through the tree's pine needles.

'Did you sleep well?' Alec finally managed to stutter out.

'Very well, thank you.'

The alpha nodded as he reached up to take off labels from the top most branches.

'Do you want me to turn on some music?' Magnus inquired.

'Why?'

Um.

'I mean, do you want music?' Alec said in an embarrassed rush, looking down mortified at the bemused expression on the omega's face.

Magnus was about to reply but paused, frowning for a long moment at the red scratches on Alec's wrists.

_What the fuck? Did he have those last night? What happened?_

Concerned, Magnus reached over for his hand but Alec skipped out of reach.

'Don't touch it!'

'Alexander, you are bleeding. What happened?' Magnus asked, following him as he walked away. 'Did Tom come back?! Let's call the police!'

'It's nothing!' Alec insisted as he dashed into the guest bathroom, and closed the door.

Magnus stood there anxiously waiting.

After a few minutes, he knocked softly. 'Please let me in. I'm worried. Do you need a doctor?'

The alpha didn't answer so he slowly opened the door in small increments.

Alec was sitting on the toilet seat, with his sleeves rolled up, staring down in resignation at the ugly scratches.

Magnus got some antibiotic cream and disinfectant from the medicine chest.

'Why did you scratch yourself, Alexander?'

'I didn't,' he replied, shaking his head, 'it's him, the alpha because I would not let him out when he wanted. It's a small price to play. I'm alright.'

Magnus got to his knees, and tenderly cleaned the wounds, wrapping his wrists in some bandages so that people wouldn't stare at the suspicious marks, and wonder if Alec was trying to harm himself.

He didn't know what to say.

_A small price to pay?_

'Alexander...'

'Don't, okay! He is too aggressive,' Alec said defensively, cutting him off. 'I can't take the chance. What if I can't make him stop? What if he hurts someone?! How could I live with myself?!’

Magnus slipped his hand into his much larger one, squeezing gently as Alec took deep breaths. It might not be a concern for others but Alec was clearly very frightened at the thought. The alpha's fingers gently closed over his.

'It's okay, Alexander. Just breathe.'

'It's not okay!' Alec barked, dropping his hand as though it was a hot plate. 'I am a coward, afraid of my own shadow.'

'You are not a coward!' Magnus replied without thinking. He didn't need to think about it at all. He took a piece of tissue to clean the glitter off Alec's nose, 'you are not a coward. You are ...quite the opposite, in fact.'

They stared into each others eyes, Alec eventually giving him a wobbly smile.

A lot of omegas would look at him with either amusement or pity, when they got to know him. He knew what they were thinking. How could someone as timid as him, ever hope to bite and command an omega, when they really needed it during their heats? But he could do it! He could! He would make a wonderful boyfriend and mate, if someone would just give him a chance.

_Please give me a try, Magnus. Please._

'You're so nice,' Alec blurted out instead, turning completely red again as if he couldn't believe that was the best he could come up with at the crucial moment.

_**'Good gad, what the hell was that?! Well better than nothing,' the alpha hissed 'thank fuck! I thought you were going to wait until we were ninety years old before you said something.'** _

'Thank you,' Magnus replied with a little laugh as he tucked a strand of hair off the alpha's forehead. 'You're nice too.'

Alec jerked back in wonder and surprise when the omega placed a swift kiss on his cheek.

'Are you hungry?' Magnus jumped in, so the alpha would get a chance to comment on his impulsiveness. 'Let's have some breakfast.'

The alpha's eyes darted from left to right, as he chewed on his lips.

'I shouldn't,' Alec said hesitantly, his professional duty at war with his desire to spend more time with the lovely, smiling omega who just (ohmygod) kissed him!

'I insist,' Magnus said firmly, 'I have to pay you back for all these beautiful decorations. You wash your face and come to the table. You're not vegetarian, are you?'

Alec shook his head as he passed his hand fretfully over the shadow of his beard. He wasn't presentable for Magnus' table. What was he going to do?

Seeing his dilemma, Magnus waved at the cabinets. 'Help yourself to anything in the cupboards okay, and then come out.'

Several minutes later, Magnus heard a chair being pulled out but he didn't turn around. Poached eggs were not his specialty but he wanted to do something fancy for the alpha.

Okay, maybe he was trying to impress him a bit. Most of his alpha ex's loved that he could cook.

Finally, he turned around, smiling in confusion at the stoic look on the alpha's cleaned shaven face. Alec was holding his silverware at the ready and looking at him like a man who was prepared to eat anything that was put infront of him, and like it, no matter how vile.

_Oh no, did Alec think this was going to be a repeat of the bad hot cocoa incident?_

Magnus pressed his lips together so he wouldn't laugh.

Sure enough, the alpha took a small tentative nibble at his food. He swallowed and then Alec smiled like the rising sun, vacuuming up everything on his plate, and then looking at him beseechingly for more.

It should be criminal for an alpha to look so darn cute at this hour of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words were hard this week. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Magnus' tree is based on this picture i took at the mall  
> [](https://ibb.co/Br8ZKJp)


	7. Is this a date?

He had told Izzy it wasn't a date.  
  
Magnus had said come to dinner, so he could finish repay him for all the expense and effort he took on his Christmas tree.  
  
Izzy had just nodded and folded down the ironing board to press him a nice dress shirt. Jace lent him his embossed leather wristbands with matching belt. Even his mother got in on tonight's events, by gifting him with one of her beloved plants for Magnus.  
  
Alec looked down at the small pink poinsettia in his hand, which was gaily decorated with curly golden ribbon.  
  
According to his family, he had repeated Magnus' name 17 times since he came home.  
  
Max was counting.  
  
The alpha pressed the doorbell. He was going to feel all kinds of stupid if Magnus opened the door in yoga pants and crazy hair.  
  
'Wow!' Alec blurted out as the omega appeared in the doorway.  
  
The man was in a tight pair of dark pants with a long peacock blue shirt. The blue in his hair matched his shirt, and many beautiful necklaces decorated his chest, which was was visible since he had the top three buttons undone.  
  
'You look amazing!' Alec continued, staring admiringly at his bright expertly applied makeup. 'All happy and sparkly.'  
  
'And you look very handsome also,' Magnus said in a more composed manner, smiling at the alpha's awkward but sweet compliments. 'Please come in.'  
  
Alec entered and looked around at the table that was set out with fancy silverware and all manner of covered dishes. The lights were on dim, accentuating the flickering Christmas tree and the tall candles on the table. The whole loft also smelled fantastic.  
  
He made lamb! Oh my god, His favourite. Well any type of meat was his favourite to be honest.  
  
'Oh gosh, this is a date!' Alec yelped in surprise, as he stepped right up in Magnus' personal space. He couldn't believe it. He had a date. An actual date with a beautiful omega!  
  
Thank God, he dressed up.  
  
However, Magnus stepped back hastily, with a look of concern on his face.  
  
'If you want to call it a date you can, but I am just offering dinner, alright?'  
  
Alec flushed a horrible shade of plum, so embarrassed and horrified that Magnus had to make his intentions clear like that.  
  
'Of course,' Alec said firmly. 'Dinner is just fine. Thank you.'  
  
 ** _'Boringggg!' the alpha hissed in his head. 'Ask him if he couldn't offer us a little special dessert? He's a snack!'_** _  
_  
Alec frowned and shook his head slightly.  
  
Magnus looked at him in understanding, knowing exactly what was happening.  
  
'Are these for me?' he asked, trying to distract Alec from whatever his alpha was prodding him to do.  
  
Magnus was still a bit concerned about all of this. Sure, he also dialed down on some of his omega behavior, but Alec was taking it to the extreme. He, Magnus enjoyed being an omega for the most part, but Alec seemed to hate that he was alpha.  
  
He admired that Alec wanted to be more than his biology though. He so got that! They had that in common, if nothing else.  
  
In the meantime, Alec nodded, smiled faintly as he handed him the small plant, 'for your table.'  
  
'Thank you, darling. It's beautiful.'  
  
Magnus turned his head, and tapped his cheek with his manicured index finger.  
  
After staring in awe for a moment, Alec bent down and kissed his soft skin.  
  
Alec felt so good right now, like if he was floating. He followed Magnus to the table on a cloud, not even noticing what chair he sat on, as long as it was close to the omega.  
  
Magnus in the meantime, placed the poinsettia in the centre of the table. 'Are you allergic to anything? I didn't use any seafood and only this one dish has nuts.'  
  
'I eat everything,' Alec replied.  
  
Cripes! Couldn't he have said that in a better way?  
  
He sounded like an unsophisticated cave man, dragging his club behind him.  
  
Fortunately, Magnus didn't seem to notice, as he offered him a hot towel to wipe his hands from a wooden bowl. He looked on eagerly as his host then uncovered the dishes, and prepared him a plate.  
  
Alec took in an appreciative inhale, as he began cutting his lamb steak.  
  
 _Oh God._  
  
He thought he was in heaven as he chewed.  
  
'This is good as mom's!' he remarked with a happy grin.  
  
Magnus just folded his arms infront him and smiled in bemusement. 'Thank you. That the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my cooking.'  
  
Alec was powering through a second piece of lamb that Magnus put on his plate, before he noticed the omega wasn't eating.  
  
He forced himself to swallow an unwise helping of mashed potatoes so he could speak.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked in concern. 'Are you sick? Why are you not eating?'  
  
Magnus poured himself a glass of wine. 'I am fine. I will eat later.'  
  
 _Huh.  
  
_ Alexander stared at him perplexed.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'I am serving you and then I will eat,' the omega explained.  
  
'But I would rather you eat with me,' Alec protested, putting down his knife and fork.  
  
Magnus looked up warily, sensing Alec's displeasure. They were definitely not on the same page as before.  
  
'It is meant as a compliment,' Magnus tried to explain again. 'I am honored to have you here and it my pleasure to serve, alpha.'  
  
Alec's bushy eyebrows came together. He supposed he should feel happy to have the omega's undivided attention, but he wasn't. How could he eat when Magnus wasn’t? What if he was hungry? Should he eat quickly?  
  
A lightbulb went off over his head.  
  
He took a fresh plate and began preparing a meal for Magnus. He had a feeling the omega would be stubborn about this. 'And it is my pleasure to watch you eat. Please, do it for me.'  
  
Alec sat there and crossed his arms, refusing to take another bite until Magnus did so first.  
  
Magnus twiddled with the stem of his wine glass, as he took in the way Alec's dark blue shirt stretched across his pecs.  
  
God the man was just divine, as he scowled worriedly.  
  
'Yes, alpha,' he said quietly, as he took up his utensils. He should have known that a protector like Alec wouldn't appreciate a gesture like this. A gesture where he stayed hungry, until the alpha was finished with his meal. These concessions were something Magnus had learned long ago to make. Anything to make an alpha feel good, and not get into a snit about how much wealthier he was, than most of them.  
  
Alec beamed at the omega with a grateful look, and when Magnus had finished about a quarter of his plate, Alexander started to eat again.  
  
Magnus caught his dopey, longing gaze out of the corner of his eye, and the alpha looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.  
  
Magnus smiled down at his plate. This non-date was shaping up to be quite lovely.  
  
Later, Magnus was sitting on the loveseat with a tumbler of whisky in hand, watching in scandalized amazement as the alpha did his dishes.  
  
Alec had insisted.  
  
The cook did not do dishes. Not on his watch.  
  
Doing chores may not sound romantic to some, but Magnus found it very sexy. Why? Because an alpha who could take care of and assist an omega like this, hinted that he would be kind and considerate in other areas too, like the bedroom.  
  
Oblivious to the sway of the omega’s thoughts, the alpha hummed jingle bells to himself as he wiped dishes with a clean dishrag over his shoulder. He soon finished the last dish and wiped the sink with his towel, before draping it on the hook to dry.  
  
He looked over at Magnus with a little smile, which the omega returned.  
  
‘Come sit with me,’ he beckoned, ‘can I offer you a vodka, a bourbon?’

Oh.

Alec bit his lips.

‘I don’t do well with alcohol, actually,’ the alpha confessed, feeling stupid. Magnus’ drink cart looks so decadent and fancy. He could barely identify anything except the cans of soft drinks.

‘I can make you something light,’ the omega suggested, afraid that Alec was about to say good-bye, ‘a cocktail, perhaps? Or a hard cider?'

‘Can I hold your hand?’

Magnus' jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

**_Alec's inner alpha also does a double take, ‘Well look who decided to put on their big boy pants. Well done, padawan.’_ **

Alec looked hopefully at the omega as the man just stared.

‘Please!’ Alec blurted out hastily, ‘sorry, I forgot to say please.’

Magnus closed his eyes for a brief moment as his heart clenched. What was the alpha trying to do to him? Alec was _destroying_ him with his soft ways.

He held out his hand, gently pulling Alec to sit with him on the love seat, when the alpha would have sat on the armchair opposite.

It was a bit of a squash, but in a totally good way.

Alec was breathing through his mouth and looking at his shoes, as he held Magnus’ hand tightly.

He looked overwhelmed to be in this position.

‘Doing okay?’ Magnus asked softly in a stage whisper, as he rubbed his thumb against his. ‘Feel good?’  
  
Alec nodded his head vigorously.  
  
‘I am having a very nice time too,’ Magnus assured him, speaking in his normal voice once again.

Alec opened his mouth, but his response comes out like a little mouse squeak.

The omega decided he needed to distract the cutest dinner guest in the world.  
  
‘Are you on Instagram?’ Magnus inquired as he pulled out his phone, ‘I wanted to tag you on the picture with the tree. Everyone likes it.’

Alec took the phone, glad for this change in topic. He scrolled through the enthusiastic comments.

 **brightasstars** \- i loved the colors  
 **Hittiske** yes, the colors are so you, Magnus!  
 **PhoenixStar73** -Love it. Two of my favorite colors -  
 **Teal the baker** -Teal and purple decorations, I approve!!  
 **s_a_b_i_n_e** \- Oh, yeah! Teal and purple are my favourite colours.  
  
Wow, Magnus had a lot of followers.  
  
‘No I am not on Instagram,’ he replied, handing back his phone, ‘can you show me?’

‘Sure!’ he cried a little more loudly that he intended. His humbleness astonished the omega. Alphas always pretended to know everything.

Alec pulled out his phone and supplied all the requisite information, leaning closer and closer to see what the other man did. Without thinking, he looped his long arm along the back of the small sofa, just to see the screen better.

Magnus tensed at this classic but cheesy move.

‘No, it’s good, please,’ he insisted, as Alec tried to draw back.

He didn't want that!  
  
The omega used his foot to move across a small padded stool for Alec to put his feet up on. In the meantime, he cautiously slid down on the cushions, so he could lay his head on the alpha’s chest, right over his heart.  
  
He didn’t think the alpha was breathing at all but finally, Alec unfolded his long legs and propped them on the stool.

Magnus smiled into his shirt as the alpha carefully cradled him closer.


	8. Holiday planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is determined to make this relationship work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that i havent replied to your comments gentle readers. My internet was wonky. I will reply ASAP. Thank you for reading!

Magnus was busy teaching him the finer points of Instagram, but Alec had zoned out long ago.  
  
While Magnus' eyes were fixed on the phone, his eyes were staring down at the lovely omega laying against his breast. He never imagined that this is what he would be doing tonight.  
  
For sure, if Magnus hadn't invited him, he was going to be in his car on the street, staking out his place anyway.  
  
When he had accessed Magnus' file around lunchtime to attach his report, he couldn't find the name of the alpha he was matched with.  
  
He didn't like this, and the folks in IT said they would look into it. So Alec had no idea who was this idiot, but so far he seemed to have more sense than Magnus' ex, Tom. He was keeping his distance from Magnus' loft. A wise decision all round.  
  
Magnus' muscular thigh pressed against his, as the man shifted position slightly.  
  
**_'Is it just me, or is this omega a tease?,' the alpha questioned._** Alec balled one hand onto a tight fist. He wasn't going to let his stupid alpha ruin this for him.  
  
He was loving this soft physical intimacy they were sharing. It was unexpected but oh so delightful. Magnus smelt like roses and happy omega, and he couldn't have been more pleased at how much the man apparently trusted him.  
  
The omega had said he was only offering dinner, a clear indication that he wasn't interested in just a tumble in bed. The omega was looking for an alpha match, and it appeared as though he had a foot in the door.  
  
_Hurrah!  
_  
He still couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have been assigned to the omega.  
  
_Now what?  
  
_His mind went pfft and fizzled into nothing.  
  
_Shit! Shit!  
_  
**_'I say we kiss him,' the alpha of course suggested, ‘he might let us get to second base. Although his pants is so tight, I don't know how we are going get a hand down there. Oh come on, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Let's put our hand on his thigh at least._** '  
  
Alec shook his head.  
  
**_'He likes us,' the alpha reasoned in a coaxing manner,' he won't pull away.'  
_**  
_'All you can think about is sex, food, men and more sex!'  
_  
**_'You say that like it's a bad thing.'  
_**  
'Alexander, are you listening to me?' Magnus asked in concern.  
  
'You feel so good in my arms,' he blurted out, as the omega tipped his head back to look at him.  
  
Magnus smiled in amusement at his odd response. 'Thank you. I feel good.'  
  
He did?!?! Yes!!!  
  
Alec felt like doing the wave in celebration.  
  
'But I am sorry,' the alpha muttered sheepishly, 'I didn't hear your question.'  
  
Magnus pointed to the phone excitedly. 'Look! A bunch of Lwoods are now following you! Is this your family? Wow! Everyone is so gorgeous.'  
  
Magnus investigated their profile pics, while Alec smiled as he saw the familiar names.  
  
Just seeing their notifications had a calming, grounding effect.  
  
He bet the five of them were sitting all squished on the sofa, watching the front door like hawks, waiting for him to come home.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't get out much.  
  
He wished they were here so he could get some advice.  
  
If he really wanted to spend more time with Magnus on a personal level, would it be best to assign Magnus' case to another worker? Then he could come back here, and ask him on a date, like officially.  
  
He had a big grin on his face now, as he pictured the moment.  
  
What would he need?  
  
Flowers?  
  
Candy?  
  
Really good wine?  
  
Mom and Izzy would make sure he looked good, but maybe he should practice with his father or Jace, so his words came out smooth and charming.  
  
'Magnus? What's wrong?' Alec whined. The omega had suddenly sat up straight, as though he had been shocked by live wire.  
  
He tried to gently pull him back to his chest, but Magnus was not having any of that!  
  
'Who is this?' Magnus yelled in disbelief, 'you have a girlfriend? Wait, are you married? I don't understand. Is this your son?!'  
  
_What?!  
  
Girlfriend?!  
  
So not his area.  
_  
Alec squinted at the screen that Magnus held accusingly to his face.  
  
The alpha snorted with laughter.  
  
Where on earth did his mom dig up that old photo of him and Max?  
  
'Maryse's my mother,' Alec answered him, 'and her profile photo is a picture of me holding my baby brother when he was born. Cripes, I used to be so skinny.'  
  
Oh.  
  
Magnus flushed 19 different shades of embarrassed.  
  
He had jumped to the wrong conclusion.  
  
Of course he had.  
  
A part of him was still holding its breath, hoping but not really believing Alec would be different from all the others.  
  
'I apologise,' Magnus said. 'I have no right to be angry with you. Your personal life is none of my business.'  
  
An uneasy silence descended between the two men, following these words.  
  
Alec didn't know what to say. Did Magnus believe him? Why was he so cold and formal all of a sudden? He wanted him to lay back on his chest again so badly, it almost hurt.  
  
'It's alright,' the alpha ventured tentatively, 'you are not the first person to mistake Max for my son.'  
  
Magnus sighed as he stared at their Christmas tree. 'I'm sorry, Alexander. You didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. It's just...'  
  
It's just although Magnus cautioned himself to go slow, the way his heart had dropped down into his stomach like a hot stone, made him realise he was far more emotionally invested in the alpha, than was probably wise.  
  
Magnus bit his lip and stared agitatedly at the ground, the tree and then the door.  
  
Naturally, Alec grew upset that the man wouldn't look at him.  
  
Was the omega going to ask him to go? This wasn't fair! He didn't do anything! Alec desperately tried to find some way to get them back on track.  
  
'Do you have a lot of family here with you too?' he asked politely. 'How many brothers and sisters do you have?'  
  
Magnus didn't answer at first but then finally he smiled, as he tucked one leg underneath him.  
  
Alec was trying so hard. He could at least be brave too, and meet him half way.  
  
They were no longer touching, but Alec was just glad the omega was facing his direction again.  
  
'I am an only child,' Magnus replied, 'and my parents have passed. It's just me.'  
  
Alec's eyes grew round like saucers. He was completely tongue tied now.  
  
Should he say he was sorry? Was this topic making Magnus uncomfortable?  
  
'I have very good friends that are like family, though.' Magnus decided to say to ease the horrified look on Alec's face. It was very sweet of him to be so concerned on his behalf. 'Ragnor and Cat are like my mom and dad, always looking out for me and listening to my problems. And Raph is more like a younger brother, than a friend.'  
  
'I'm glad you have someone,' Alec said kindly. 'And you are always welcome to eat with my family over the holidays if you don't want to be alone. My mom is a fantastic cook. Here, I am going to WhatsApp her now and let her know.'  
  
Magnus' hand flew to his heart.  
  
_Alec wanted him in his house? At his table?_  
  
Here he was wondering and worrying what type of alpha Alec was, whereas Alec didn't seem to have any doubts about Magnus at all. Alec had only known him for a handful of hours, and he already wanted him close. It was a heady feeling to know that someone as fantastic as the alpha, apparently liked his company so much.  
  
Alec was busy typing, so he didn't notice the hopeful look Magnus was once again giving him.  
  
'Perhaps, you would like to come to dinner again sometime, and meet my friends,' Magnus eventually said in a small, but excited voice.  
  
Alec didn't reply as he was reading his mother's reply.  
  
_He's alone?!  
  
Oh no.  
  
You must bring him. Tell him he must come for Christmas and Old years' night too.  
  
We will make a party.  
  
Oh sweetheart, he is so very handsome. Tell him I like his eyeliner!  
  
Your father doesn't understand why he is wearing makeup, but I will talk to him. Don't worry.  
  
Show him my profile pic so he will see how good you are with kids._  
  
Argh!!!!  
  
His mother could give the computer algorithm at omegamatch.com a run for its money.  
  
'Okay, she's written a whole lot of mushy things, which I will not repeat,' Alec said, hastily hiding his screen, 'but basically she says yes.'  
  
'Tell her thank you, please. I am looking forward to it.'  
  
Alec typed the words and then looked up. 'And yes, I would like very much to meet your framily.'  
  
'Yeah?' Magnus babbled anxiously, 'You don't have to agree, just because I did.'  
  
Alec reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
'Why wouldn't I want to meet them?' the alpha said simply, speaking what was in his heart. 'I would like very much to get to know you better. I think you are an amazing omega.'  
  
He reluctantly pulled back his hand, but Magnus didn't let go.  
  
'It's rare to hear someone speak so candidly and with sincerity. People don't do that anymore,' the omega told him, gazing at him with a searching look.  
  
Alec raised his hand to his lips, and brushed a soft kiss against his fingers.  
  
'They don't do that, either,' Magnus choked out, in surprise and wonder.


	9. Getting to know you

You know how some people look like they are having a serious conversation, when in actuality they are playing footsie under the table?  
  
So yeah, they were doing something like that, but in reverse.  
  
Alec still had one of his hands, and their fingers were slowly intertwining and playing with each other. Alec then turned over his hand, and was using his index finger to draw sensual circles on his palm.  
  
Magnus let out a shuddering breath as he shivered in delight. He didn't dare look at Alec's face, lest he did a Tarzan impression and dragged the alpha to his bed.  
  
Aye caramba! Who knew he could be turned on by something so tame?  
  
It was a good thing he decided that he wasn't going to sleep with Alec early on in their, whatever this was.  
  
This was always the way of things. He would meet an alpha and before you knew it, they were ripping each other's clothes off. And then you woke up in the morning, and it was like, what the hell were you thinking!  
  
He wasn't doing that anymore.  
  
Nope.  
  
Nada.  
  
He had found a different sort of alpha, so he was going to behave differently.  
  
His hormones were locked up and he had thrown away the key.  
  
He titled his head slightly to the left, baring his neck as Alec tentatively bent his head to scent him. He could feel the alpha's breath hot on his skin.  
  
Oh fucking God! It felt so good!  
  
'Alexander, stop!'  
  
The alpha jerked back, 'Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to!'  
  
Magnus laughed ruefully, patting his knee reassuringly. 'It's okay. Just a little too much. Let's do some more of the getting to know you stuff.'  
  
Alec nodded so vigorously, his hair flopped into his face. He then proceeded to cross his legs and tuck his hands tightly under his armpits, as if to lock temptation away.  
  
Yeah, Magnus could understand that.  
  
The chemistry between them was ridiculous.  
  
He decided to mirror how Alec was sitting, just so he would know he wasn't upset or anything like that.  
  
The alpha smiled, and Magnus winked at him.  
  
'So how does one become a safety consultant in a matchmaking business?' Magnus asked, actually quite curious about this. 'Do you enjoy it?'  
  
He felt the alpha relax along his side.  
  
Good.  
  
He wanted Alexander to feel comfortable in his home.  
  
'I really enjoy it!' Alec answered excitedly. 'I think omegas are amazing creatures, so strong and incredibly loving. It is a honor to serve them on such a personal level!'  
  
_An honor to serve?!!!_  
  
Magnus' eyebrows shot up in astonishment. No alpha he knew talked like this.  
  
'I was working in my brother's gym, when one of my omega trainees called,' Alec continued, quite unaware of the surprise he had again generated, 'she wanted me to come because she felt scared and uncomfortable with her alpha match. Omegamatch hired me on the spot.'  
  
Alec looked justifiably proud of this.  
  
'You had omega trainees?' Magnus asked, not understanding this peculiar dynamic. 'Their alphas were okay with this?'  
  
Alec's face flushed a light pink. He had clearly touched a sore spot.  
  
'Umm no,' he admitted, 'but then they came into the gym and talked to me.'  
  
Alec look down at his shoes again.  
  
'And I guess they were okay after that,' the alpha said in an embarrassed whisper.  
  
Magnus frowned.  
  
What had those alphas said to him?  
  
Alec suddenly raised his head, 'you don't mind that I am like this, do you?'  
  
Magnus pressed his lips together in annoyance. Had they laughed at him? 'You're a different alpha, but it is a good thing.'  
  
The man shrugged as if he was cool with what they were discussing when he clearly was not. 'The other alphas said I was different too, but I don't think they meant it like a compliment.'  
  
_Idiots!_

 _He wanted to murder them all!_  
  
Magnus tucked his arm in the crook of his elbow, and leaned his head against Alec's shoulder. 'They don't know shit!'  
  
Alec chuckled.  
  
He really appreciated how annoyed Magnus was on his behalf. The omega was practically vibrating with anger. This is exactly what he was saying. Omegas were fiercely loyal and loving, almost to the point of harming themselves.  
  
He instinctively rubbed his chin against the top of Magnus' head, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
_Oops.  
_  
Fortunately, Magnus didn't seem to mind.  
  
'So, are you an art dealer?' Alec asked quickly, sitting up straight again.  
  
'Oh no,' he laughed softly, 'is that what you thought? No, I am a businessman.'  
  
A long pause followed as Alec waited for him to elaborate.  
  
'Is something wrong?' he asked kindly, as the omega seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
Magnus closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't going to be the deal breaker. 'No no. I am fine.'  
  
The club was his safe haven. His testimony to the whole world that he would not be dictated to. It would crush him if someone who he thought he could have real feelings for, hated it.  
  
The alpha could smell a change in the omega, a souring of his scent in distress.  
  
'Magnus?'  
  
'I own a night club, among other things,' Magnus confessed in a rush.  
  
'You do?' Alec said slowly after a moment, not expecting this.  
  
'You don't have to sound so surprised!' Magnus snapped, releasing the alpha's arm. He didn't mean to bark at the man but now that it was out in the open, Alec was hesitating. ‘What’s wrong?! Don't tell me you are one of those who thinks an omega can't be in charge.'  
  
'Magnus...'  
  
'Is that what you think?!!' Magnus screeched, completely losing his composure.  
  
'I don't think that!' Alec said firmly. 'You're a different omega, and it's a good thing.'  
  
Magnus looked at him in shock before flashing him a grin, delighted to hear Alec use his own words. Lord the alpha was a real charmer under that shy exterior.  
  
'Thank you,' he said in relief, ‘Sorry for shouting.'  
  
_Sorry for always expecting the worse.  
  
Don't give up on me, my sweet alpha_.  
  
Alec took out his phone, 'Can I see pictures? This is so exciting! What's the name?'  
  
'Pandemonium.'  
  
'Holy chocolate stars!' Alec yelped excitedly. 'I know that club. It's in downtown. My siblings go there as a special treat for like birthdays and such.'  
  
As Alec searched Insta, Magnus' mind rolled into the proverbial gutter, imagining the gorgeous alpha on his dance floor. Maybe in a nice mesh top, gold to highlight his skin and a black leather pants. And some make up, perhaps pink lip gloss on his very kissable lips, with a gold eyeliner to bring attention to his magnificent eyes.  
  
_Yummy.  
_  
Alec would have to beat them off with a stick! He would so ask him for a dance, if he ever came.  
  
Should he issue a personal invitation?  
  
He could do Christmas dinner with Alec's family, but he had to be present old year's night at the club. Well that was a few months away. They could figure out that later.  
  
'Oh wow!' the alpha breathed out in turn, as he scanned the colorful, decadent photographs of wall-to-wall beautiful people. 'Your club is wonderful!'  
  
Magnus beamed at him happily, and leaned over to look.  
  
He was pretty sure he was in some of these photos. He would have to explain to Alec that this was just his social persona, usually staged by Raphael, his alpha business partner and best friend.  
  
Alec paused on one video.  
  
A heavy beat emanated from the tiny speakers on the phone, as Alec frowned not understanding what he was seeing.  
  
'Is this dancing?'  
  
Magnus tilted the screen at a ninety-degree angle.  
  
'Oh shit!' Alec yelped, as he turned it off.  
  
'They are consenting adults; no one is doing anything wrong here.' Magnus reassured him. 'I make sure of that.'  
  
'Okay! Good to know!' Alec cried in a flustered manner.  
  
Magnus smiled at his bent head. The alpha was too cute. Was he virgin? It would be a pleasure to teach him anything he wanted to know.  
  
'Is there something about the video you want to ask me?' he said in a coaxing way. 'Please don't feel shy. It's okay.'  
  
Alec just shook his head, as he rapidly scrolled through the feed, trying to hide his red face. He hoped Magnus didn't think he was a complete loser.  
  
He stopped breathing though, as he paused at another amazing photo.  
  
_Magnus!_  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
The omega was ripped.  
  
_Jesus!_  
  
'I think you are drooling a bit, Alexander,' Magnus teased him, poking him in his side.  
  
Alec pointed at the screen, 'Do you blame me? Just look at you! You're incredible.'  
  
The alpha stared at the picture admiringly for a long moment, before looking over at him in awe, 'you really are.'  
  
They sat there looking into each other's eyes, when Magnus reached over and slowly took the phone from his hand, and rested it on the coffee table.


	10. Polite company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a deal with his alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we are going to get dark now as our story crisis looms. I have added fresh tags for safety reasons. Please review them before proceeding. If you are feeling unsure, please go down to the end notes for a summary.

'Are we going to kiss, now?' Alec stuttered out nervously, as the omega faced him.  
  
Magnus smiled as he tenderly stroked his cheek, 'I would like that very much.'  
  
However, Alec wouldn't turn his head. He just continued to look at some random point over his shoulder, breathing hard.  
  
Finally, Magnus gave up. Alexander clearly wasn't up to doing more. He wasn't ready. Magnus could understand that.  
  
'It's alright,' the omega said kindly, patting his chest. 'It's alright. Can I hold you for a little bit, then? Just a few minutes. Please?'  
  
Alec lifted his arm and the omega cuddled against his side, with a happy sigh.  
  
' _ **What the hell are you doing?!' the alpha yelped, 'he wants to kiss us!'**_  
  
 _He wants to kiss me._  
  
 ** _'Oh God. Same difference. I am you! So what's the problem?!'_**  
  
 _You are! You are the frigging problem!_  
  
 ** _'Me?!'_**  
  
 _Magnus isn't something for us to experiment on!_  
  
 ** _'I am alpha and he is omega. To have Magnus, you will have to let me do it. You know this.'_**  
  
 _He's special._  
  
 _ **'He's amazing, but he is going to think we are not interested. Look, you are the one holding the leash here. You can stop me anytime.'**_  
  
 _I can?_  
  
 _ **'For God's sake, yes.'**_  
  
Alec brightened up a bit. He was worried for nothing.   
  
_That's right. I can!_  
  
 _ **'Of course you can. Isn't that how we have been living for years?'**_  
  
The alpha was seething in annoyance, wanting to make out with the hot omega, but of course being held back. This is what he was made for. For the love of peanut butter, gorgeous omegas like Magnus didn't stay single for long!  
  
The alpha felt a sudden rush of elation as the tight control it was always under, loosened slightly.  
  
Alec massaged the bridge of his nose. His therapist had told him that it was unwise to keep pushing the alpha down. It was a part of him. His alpha mind gave him strength, focus and helped when he was afraid, like now. It wasn't all bad. It wasn't the enemy. And a lot of times he could reason with his alpha on why they should do something, or not do something.  
  
It's just he had seen so many alpha assholes, it was hard to trust his not to make a mess of things. At one time it might have been critical to ones existence to be so aggressive, to fight for every resource, and mate with anything that moved, but there was no place anymore for that sort of behavior in polite society.  
  
In the meantime, Alec breathed slowly in and out, as his head miraculously cleared. He knew what to do now.  
  
This was easy!  
  
Alec bent his head and nuzzled Magnus' cheek with his nose, gently kissing across the elegant ridge of his cheek bone.  
  
Magnus was resting against his chest, enjoying his warm strong arms. His eyes suddenly opened in sweet surprise, as soft kisses peppered his face.  
  
He looked up into Alec's smiling eyes.  
  
Oh this was different.  
  
Alec was staring hungrily at his mouth. 'Is that kiss still available?'  
  
Why, of course it was!  
  
Magnus nodded his head eagerly, and closed his eyes again as the alpha came closer.  
  
He parted his lips, waiting in anticipation as his heart jack hammered in the most delicious way. He could feel the man's breath, ghosting over his sensitive skin and then he was there, pressing his firm lips against his.  
  
Magnus whimpered in delight and curled his arms around the alpha's neck.  
  
 _Yes!_  
  
Alec sucked gently at his bottom lip and then concentrated on the top, gently cradling his head in one of his large hands.  
  
 _Oh wow!_  
  
He actually didn't think Alec would be so good at this. He didn't seem to have much relationship experience.  
  
Magnus moaned excitedly, as Alec boldly pushed his tongue into his mouth, while moving his hands feverishly over his back and across his legs. Alec was everywhere!  
  
 _Fucking hell!_  
  
He went willingly as the man then dragged him on to his lap, and folded him in his arms.  
  
The kiss turned hot and messy, as they did their best to suck out each others' tonsils. Magnus found himself rocking against the delightful hardness he could feel infront of him.  
  
And then he sighed, regretfully pushing against Alec's shoulder, signaling to him that he was ready to slow down now.  
  
He was stunned when the man didn't let him go.  
  
It was only when Alec suddenly stood and lifted him bridal style, did Magnus' fuzzy brain, register the amount of alpha pheromones Alec was pushing out.  
  
'Just where do you think you are taking me?' Magnus asked, turning his head forcefully to break the kiss.  
  
'Somewhere with a little more space to maneuver,' Alec replied in an uncharacteristically sarcastic voice.  
  
The omega frowned at him, his suspicions now confirmed.  
  
'Funny, I don't remember agreeing to that,' Magnus said sternly, ‘put me down!' NOW!'  
  
The omega felt the breath get knocked out of him, as Alec dropped him hard on the bigger couch. The same one he had slept in last night, snoring away so sweetly.  
  
The alpha climbed on top of him and bit his neck.  
  
'Stop that!' Magnus cried. 'It hurts!'  
  
'You're a fucking tease, Magnus,' Alec hissed in his ear, as he rubbed against his leg.  
  
'And I was hoping that I would never meet you, alpha!' Magnus spat out. He massaged the sore spot on his neck. It hurt, but not as much as Alec accusing him of being a tease did. He hated when people did that! As if everyone's sexual pleasure was more important than his own.  
  
Alexander rolled his eyes down at him.  
  
'Oh God, not you too?!! You know we are not two separate people, right?!'  
  
Magnus folded his arms over his chest, 'Ha! You are as different as day and night. Give me back my, Alexander!'  
  
'Why don't you shut up and kiss me some more?'  
  
Magnus drew back his hand, hoping to slap him out of it, but Alec caught his hand in mid swing.  
  
'Feisty!' he commented, licking his lips. His alpha instinct was going into over drive as the omega challenged him. Whatever little reason he had learnt from being restrained for so long, went up in smoke.  
  
He could hear the human, calling for him to turn back, to stop, to not hurt Magnus. He didn't want this, it was not what they agreed to, but it's like the alpha couldn't stop.  
  
He flipped Magnus over on to his stomach.  
  
'Get off me!' the omega screamed at him, as the other man reached under to undo his buttons and zipper, biting his neck again to keep him in place.  
  
Magnus didn't even think as years of self defense class took over, and he sent Alec flying over the back of the couch.  
  
'SHIT!' Magnus cried out, 'are you alright? Are you hurt? Don't move!'  
  
However, the alpha appeared to be okay, as he was already scooting back, only stopping when he hit a wall. Alec just sat there with a shell shocked look on his face, staring into space.  
  
'It's okay. I'm okay, you're okay,' Magnus babbled nonsensically, as the man just continued to stare. 'You're back in control, right?'  
  
Magnus didn't dare come any closer, just in case he wasn't. He got out of the alpha's hold this time, he might not be able to repeat that again.  
  
 _God. What had just happened?_  
  
The omega watched with a pained expression, as Alec then closed his eyes and hit the back of his head hard against the wall.  
  
His eyes widened in horror, when the young man banged his head again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
'Alexander, stop!' he shouted, but it was of no use. Tears were silently running down the beautiful alpha's cheeks, as Alexander lost himself in his pain, forcing the alpha back into submission step by step, not caring what he had to do to achieve that.  
  
Panicked, Magnus jumped back to grab Alec's phone off the coffee table.  
  
He needed help!  
  
He needed another alpha!  
  
Magnus frantically scrolled through the logs, searching for any familiar names.  
  
 _Thank you, Jesus!_  
  
He tapped a number to start a video call and a young woman with two pig tails popped up, with a big smile on her face. She looked so endearingly like Alec, it almost made his heart break.  
  
'Magnus?' she said worriedly, her smile turning upside down, 'what is it?'  
  
A few faces crowded in around her, peering up at him in concern.  
  
'Please, help me!' he shouted, 'it's Alec. He's hurting himself!'  
  
He turned the screen around so they could see him, and of course his family all gasped in horror.  
  
 **'ALEXANDER, STOP!'**  
  
Magnus found himself almost frozen, as the power of the alpha voice rolled through the room like a living thing.  
  
He looked at Alec.  
  
The tendons on his neck were standing out, as he struggled against the command of the other alpha, but it held.  
  
Thank God!  
  
Magnus eventually turned back the screen to see an unfamiliar, bald headed man had replaced Izzy's face. This must be Alexander's father, the only alpha who could have commanded the younger man to stop.  
  
He had kind eyes.  
  
'Mr. Lightwood?'  
  
'It's Robert, my son,' he said softly, 'thank you for calling us. Thank you for caring for my pup. Are you alright? Are you hurt?'  
  
'Me?'  
  
Oh wow. He was so nice! This must be where Alec got it from.  
  
'Yes, you. You are crying.'  
  
Magnus put his fingers to his wet face. He didn't realize that he was.  
  
'We are on our way now,' Robert assured him, 'can you go sit by a neighbour?'  
  
Magnus looked back at the alpha in his loft.  
  
Alec was hugging his knees, and his shoulders shook with soft sobs.  
  
'I'll be alright,' Magnus insisted, 'he's quiet now.'  
  
'Okay. We will come for him. Just give him some space. Take every precaution to ensure your safety. Call us back if you need to.'  
  
'Thank you. I will.'  
  
Magnus hung up the call.  
  
He gripped the top of the love seat, peering over the edge at the alpha. He wasn't afraid exactly, but he thought a little distance wasn't a bad idea.  
  
The omega whined softly though, as Alec continued to sob almost convulsively.  
  
After a few minutes, Magnus decided to get him a blanket. He couldn't just leave him there on the cold floor, miserable and sad.  
  
Carefully, he crawled closer with blanket in tow.  
  
'It's me,' he said soothingly as Alec jerked at his touch, 'here, take this blanket.'  
  
Alec allowed himself to be wrapped up. After, Magnus just sat close to his feet, and held on to one of his ankles, hoping to comfort him with a human touch.  
  
Magnus understood what happened. Alec had let the alpha out, most likely to calm his nerves enough to kiss him, but it had backfired.  
  
Badly.  
  
Knowing how gentle and protective Alec was usually, Magnus could just imagine how horrified and upset he must be.  
  
His poor sweet alpha.

The omega looked at him in pity. It was rare for him to feel this strongly about another person, well so soon at least.  
  
Magnus closed his eyes as he rested his cheek protectively on Alec's soft hair, waiting for the cavalry to arrive.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Alec's alpha makes an appearance and attempts to force himself on Magnus. Alec gets it back under control and he is very upset. His family is on his way to collect him.


	11. The Lightwoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's family come to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, i only realised that I didnt warn you my lovely gentle readers that there are only two chapters left, as I want to get this all posted before Christmas day. In the next chapter we will therefore do a time jump up to the 24th, and see how our favourite couple is doing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. And thank you Teal for taking the time to help me with my characters.

One minute they were alone, and the next minute his whole loft was filled with Lightwoods.  
  
'Daddy?' Alec sniffed pathetically, raising his head for the first time, as his father gently caressed his shoulder.

Robert felt his heart clench with emotion.

Alec hadn't called him that since he was a little boy.

‘I made a mess,’ Alec whispered in dismay, looking up into his eyes.

Robert glanced over to Magnus’ disarrayed clothing. ‘It’s okay, son. One thing at a time.’  
  
A mature version of Isabelle then dropped to her knees, and flung her arms unexpectedly around the entire group.

_‘This must be his mother,’ Magnus thought, ‘she’s really strong. Ow!’_

In her haste and worry, it probably didn't register that he was trapped between her and her son.  
  
It was weird but nice. Alec had a very loving family.  
  
‘Mom, you're squishing Magnus.' Isabelle giggled.  
  
'Oh sorry, dear,' she muttered, kissing his forehead like it was a perfectly natural thing to do. ‘Thank you, thank you for calling us.'  
  
‘No problem.’  
  
In the meantime, Robert got his arms around his eldest son.  
  
'Father, don't!' Alec yelped, ‘I am too heavy!'  
  
Robert hugged him fiercely. 'You will never be too heavy. Never.'  
  
But Alec was adamant and climbed shakily to his feet. A good-looking blonde hurried to Alec’s other side, and together the men helped the alpha out the door.  
  
Jace?  
  
Only Izzy and her mom remained.

'Mom go,' the younger woman insisted, 'Alec needs you too. I will help Magnus.’  
  
And now it was just the two of them, and Izzy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she knelt next to him. Magnus all this time was sadly staring at the empty doorway.  
  
Alec didn't even look at him as he left.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
Not bye or sorry.  
  
Didn't he care, anymore?  
  
'It's okay,' the young woman murmured as she gently zipped up his fly, and rebuttoned his buttons that he hadn't had the presence of mind to do himself. ‘Is there someone I can call for you? Or I can drive you to the doctor, if you would like.’  
  
She held some tissue to his nose and he blew sharply.  
  
‘Nothing happened,’ he assured her, taking the used tissue.  
  
‘Magnus, are you lying to me?’ she asked gently, tipping his head up. He knew what she was worried about, but he had no fear of meeting her gaze.

No. Not that. It hadn’t escalated that far.  
  
'Oh God,' she burst out in relief, letting her strong façade crack for a moment. Magnus hugged her.  
  
‘Your brother is a good guy,' he said firmly, as she sniffed into his neck. She nodded in agreement, pulling back and taking a deep breath.  
  
'Do you want to talk about it?’ she wondered.  
  
Magnus shook his head.  
  
No, he did not.  
  
‘If you don’t want to talk to me, is there a friend you can call?’ she suggested tentatively, as he helped her get to her feet. ‘I don’t think you should be alone, do you?’

Raphael would lose his mind if he found out about this.

He would have to tell him of course, but carefully.

Raph wouldn’t hesitate twice to corner Alec in a dark alley to “converse”.

‘My best friend will come,’ Magnus said as he looked around vaguely, needing the comfort of his nest after the upsetting evening. ‘I’ll call him.’

Izzy cleared her throat and looked pointedly at his mobile.

She was a tenacious one, but perhaps she was right. The way he was feeling now, he just wanted to crawl into his room and never come out.

He sent Raph a quick whataspp, and the man replied that he would be over as soon as he could.

‘Can I ask you a favor?’ he asked, as he took her hand.

Izzy nodded and squeezed his palm.

‘Can someone call me, to let me know how Alexander is and if he is okay?’

Izzy looked at him surprise. Of course they could do that! They all knew how much Alec liked him, and it was wonderful to see that Magnus cared about him too.

‘Would it be okay if he calls you?’

Magnus smiled sadly. Yeah that would be great but he didn’t think that was going to happen. He had an awful feeling, he was the last person Alec would want to see.

Magnus had forgiven him already, of course. How could he not forgive him when he tried so hard to be good and kind and helpful, inspite of his biology, always pushing him to do the opposite. If it was easy, anyone could do it. Hopefully with time, Alec would forgive himself.

‘I would love it if he calls.’

‘I will tell him!’ she said brightly, clapping her hands together looking so happy. ‘As soon as he comes from the therapist.’

Isabelle clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. That wasn’t her information to share. ‘Oh no. Alec will kill me. Please don’t tell him I told you. Oh no ,oh no!’

‘Getting help is nothing to be ashamed of,’ Magnus replied in an encouraging way. ‘I have done a few stints in the chair myself. I will keep the information private. Don’t worry.'

She beamed her grateful thanks.

‘But he’s going to see a medical doctor too, right? He hit his head.’

She assured him that they were taking him there first, as they walked slowly to door.

Isabelle froze as she saw her brother’s jacket on the hook, but then kept walking like she didn’t see it at all.

Magnus closed the door behind her.

Cute.

She was matchmaking, supposing Alec would have a reason to show up on his doorstep if she left his jacket behind.

His looked at it sadly even as his omega was pushing him to go over and bury his face in the dark fabric. He compromised by shrugging it on and zipping himself into it. Of course, it didnt fit as the arms were longer than his hands, and the edge of the jacket was just under his butt. 

It smelled heavenly of course.

He was actually feeling a bit better now, as he knew he would.

Alexander.

The memory of his warm, strong arms surrounding him, made Magnus ache inside.

God, all day he had been looking forward to seeing him again.

Who knew it would end like this?

He hurried over to the window to look down, hoping to catch a glimpse of his alpha in the street below.

Izzy came out the building and he stared at her intently as she approached a vehicle. There was some movement and she took her place in the driver’s seat of a car, while Jace and his father went into another car that was parked close by.

Izzy then drove away.

There was no sign of his sweet alpha anywhere.

Magnus was so busy feeling sorry for himself that it took a while to realise that Jace and Robert were still there.

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

What were they doing?

Were they waiting for Raphael to come?

No, that did not make any sense. They didn’t know him from Adam.

After a while, Magnus decided to go down to them.

He switched coats, not wanting to take the risk that they would ask him back for it. It was the only thing he had left of Alec.

He made it down to the foyer and they waved at him, indicated that he should stay in the warmth and they would come to him.

They all sat on a convenient bench in the silent room.

‘Um, Alec asked us to stay,’ Jace admitted, ‘he said an alpha was troubling you.’

Alec!

He had asked his brother and father to protect him!!!

Magnus gasped softly.

_He did care!_

Magnus looked down at the floor and grinned, his heart thumping erratically in delight but then he frowned, because there was no rogue alpha of course.

‘Can I tell you something?’ he began, wringing his hands.

He launched into his story, ending with how he promised Maia to keep quiet.

‘Do you think this is something Alexander should know? Would it upset him to know he had been tricked, like this?’

Robert and Jace looked at each other questioningly.

After a moment Robert spoke. ‘Thank you for telling us. I don’t think it will upset him, quite the opposite in fact. I think he would feel encouraged that you support him in his chosen life style. That an alpha like him, is what you want. Specifically.’

Magnus nodded his head, of course feeling relieved by his father’s support.

He was really nice.

Just like Alec.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

He wanted Alexander back with him.

God, he was a mess.

He needed his nest to calm down a bit.

The jacket was going to be right in the centre of his pile of pillows.

He noticed Jace and Robert looking at each other anxiously out of the corner of his eye.

‘We were wondering,’ Jace started but he couldn’t finish. Whatever he was thinking made him turn white with fear.

‘What is it?’ Magnus inquired.

Father and son shared a silent conversation again.

‘My son attacked you in your home,’ Robert finally spoke up. ‘Are you going to call the police? We would understand if you did.’

Huh?

The thought hadn’t crossed his mind at all.

‘Um no, sir.’

Robert looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

‘Alec will come forward if you did,’ he assured him, ‘I will bring him to the station myself. I give you my word.’

Magnus touched his shoulder.

Normally he didn’t go around interacting this closely with alphas he barely knew, but this was Alec’s father. Maybe they just smelled the same or something, because he felt very safe with him.

‘It was an accident,’ Magnus said firmly, ‘one I am sure will not happen again. Please don’t think anymore on it.’

Robert eventually smiled and took a deep breath. ‘You have a father’s most grateful and humble thanks’

‘Yeah me too!’ Jace piped up extending his hand to shake.

Magnus smiled as he shook hands all around, wondering if they were going to leave now. After all, there was no threatening alpha.

Should he ask them to stay until Raphael came?

He would like that.

Having these men close, was like having Alec here with him. It made him feel his warmth and caring which is what kept him wanting more of the man, not only his pretty face.

Isabelle had slipped into his DM’s sometime during the dinner.

She would be his only link to Alec as the alpha struggled with this night’s events, and he was sure Alec would.

At least the young woman was firmly on Team Algus.

Ugh…that didn’t sound right.

When could he see Alec again?

He didn’t want to push.

He himself had all these insecurities toting around, and it suddenly struck him that he was punishing Alec with them all. He had shouted at the poor man all evening, while Alec had just sat there, kind and patient. In fact, now that Magnus thought about it, his behavior was sort of embarrassing.

Alec didn’t need that kind of extra burden in his life right now.

Magnus sighed.

Robert looked at his downcast expression, before hesitantly holding out his phone to him.

Magnus broke out in a snort of laughter as he looked at the screen, recognizing those gangly limbs.

‘Dad!’ Jace cried in a shocked manner, ‘don’t show him baby pictures of us!’

Robert pretended to open his eyes wide in innocence, ‘What? Everyone loves baby pictures.’


	12. Hallmark movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to see Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I am so sorry this is being posted so late. and I smashed two chapters in one and I will never try to write with a deadline again. I hope its okay and ties up all our loose ends.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. I never thought such a tiny story could have more than 400 kudos omg! Merry Christmas!

Alec again pressed the buzzer for Magnus’ loft.

His heart dropped when there was no reply.

He wasn’t there.

_Crap._

It was Christmas Eve. Perhaps he was out lunching with his friends.

He looked down at the homemade gift in his hands.

**_‘You are sure, we shouldn’t have gotten some diamonds?’ the alpha asked._ **

Alec smiled.

_‘He’s rich. He will appreciate this more.’_

_‘ **Yeah but diamonds are shiny. He would look lovely in them.’**_

_‘He looks lovely in anything.’_

The alpha sighed in agreement.

Alec still couldn’t believe his family had locked him out the house. He had stood there hollering and banging on the door, only for Max to toss his gift out the window, and close it firmly.

According to his mom, if he wanted to be with Magnus, then he had to pick his butt up and go see the man. Moping around in his room, lurking on the omega’s Instagram account, wasn’t going to help them get back together.

Alec stomped his feet to keep warm. He wasn’t exactly dressed right for this weather.

**_‘Do you think he’s with another alpha?’_ **

Alec could feel the distress from this alpha mind. It was a prevailing theme these days.

He wouldn’t say his alpha was broken, but it was a lot of quieter of late. He was glad he wasn’t the only one that recognized that their life could have been ruined, professionally and personally. Magnus could have reported him to the authorities. He could be facing jail for assault!

He had even tried to resign from Omegamatch on principle, but Herondale refused. She couldn’t lose one of her best security agents in this busy Christmas season.

No complaints had come in about him she said, and therefore there was no reason for him to go.

She did suspend him for a month without pay when she read his final report on Magnus.

He was back on probation status, and could only go to an omega’s house if accompanied by another team member. And since he was already seeing a special alpha therapist, she was willing to assess his progress after that one month was up.

He accepted this demotion quietly.

It was better than he had deserved.

He was glad to be spared all the looks from people gossiping about him around the water cooler, wondering what was going on with Herondale’s golden boy.

Fortunately, only one person else at work had an inkling what the name Magnus Bane meant.

Maia had come straight to his house, worried and upset and full of apologises. But it wasn’t her fault, of course. He was very grateful to her for the introduction, a bit stunned and a little overwhelmed to learn that Magnus had begged to be matched with him.

_‘I think he is with framily, alpha. Don’t worry.’_

The alpha grumbled, wanting to be close to the omega again. Alphas always felt happier in their presence.

It might explain why every morning when he open his eyes and rushed to check Magnus’ Instagram account, it was the very best part of the day.

Why?

Because Magnus was wearing his freaking jacket!

Like all the time!!!

It never suited a person more, as far as Alec was concerned. He could concede that perhaps he might be a tad biased.

It made him choke up a bit too, to see their tree in some of Magnus’ photos. Honestly, if the situation was reversed, he thought he have might take that down already.

Alec was never one for social media, but he started posting a bit.

He could have jumped over the moon, that Magnus liked his posts and on the same day, besides!

This must mean he still cared and still thought about him kindly.

Of course, he wanted to call a hundred times, but he didn’t know what to say. I am so sorry seemed so inadequate. Would Magnus shout at him and call him a creep?

And of course he wanted to protect Magnus too.

Protect him from the proverbial monster within.

And it was not like Magnus was reaching out either. Maybe he was being cautious too. He couldn’t fault him at all.

But it was like having a friend in his pocket, and he was learning more and more about the omega as the weeks went by. They didn’t talk, but just liked each other’s photos.

Yeah, it sounded cowardly but heck, it was working for them!

In any case, Alec had desperately needed this time to get his head back on right.

He worked things through with therapist several times. It had been an accident. He did not set out to hurt Magnus. He didn't realise, his reaction to Magnus would be this strong. He would be better prepared next time.

He was just happy that in the weeks he needed to pull himself together, that Magnus was still communicating with him at some level.

Izzy however had said if he needed more proof that Magnus was still interested, take a look at his Instagram comment. 

Alec looked.

Magnus had replied to someone who commented on one of the alpha’s pictures. The person said he was a nice piece of ass, and Magnus had told the person using all caps to ‘have some respect and show some frigging class!’

Izzy just had given him a look of suffering, as he scratched his head.

Since his sister was usually right about stuff like feelings, he began to have hope again. At night, when he couldn’t sleep, he worked on a Christmas gift for Magnus.

It was a hand carved teak box with compartments for holding hot chocolate ingredients. And he had spent some time tracking down good quality cocoa beans, not that rubbish bulk cocoa that was in a Swiss miss, but the really fine flavor ones from South America.

He had hoped to make a hot chocolate for Magnus, using the ingredients, but the weeks went by and no invitation came.

He knew Magnus was still coming for Christmas lunch. His mother had warned him, but he didn’t want their first conversation to be at that dinner.

So he wasn’t totally complaining when his family pushed him out into the snow, finally deciding he needed a helping hand. But it appeared he had procrastinated too long.

The sound of the opening garage gate groaned nearby and he raised his head, as a car came out.

Magnus?

It was Magnus alright, but it looked like he was having a heated argument with another man.

Alec growled low in his throat and the stranger stared at him locking eyes, responding to the challenge.

**_Alpha._ **

Before Magnus could even stop the car, the stranger opened the door and staggered out.

Alec dropped his gift in the snow and put his hands up as the other man slammed into him, causing them to fall and roll around in the thick snow.

Fuck fuck, it was cold!

Alec reached for his alpha, calling on his strength.

‘STOP!’ Magnus shouted, as he came out the car, ‘are you crazy, Raph? Alexander, don’t hurt him!’

**_Don’t hurt him?!_ **

Alec was currently turning blue as Magnus’ alpha friend tried to strangle him.

‘Alec, stop!’ he cried, ‘he’s my brother!’

**_Oh. It was the brother._ **

**Raphael.**

**He remembered.**

Wait, why was Magnus yelling at him? Shouldn’t he be yelling at this moron. He was defending not attacking.

The two alphas turned their heads, as Magnus dropped to his knees and began rolling a snowball.

_What?_

‘Good! HIT HIM IN THE FACE!’ Raphael shouted, his eyes bleeding red as the alpha in him sought to destroy the person who tried to hurt his best friend. In actuality, he was slowly warming up to Alec as he stalked him on social media. He appreciated that the alpha was keeping his distance.

But just seeing Lightwood here uninvited, made something in him snap.

Magnus would have been alone.

With no one to defend him.

His best friend wasn’t feeling the holidays this year. More than once he caught him sitting there in the dark, drinking and staring at that crazy Christmas tree.

What would have happened, if he didn't come over to get Magnus out the house?!

In the meantime, Alec got the upper hand and flipped Raphael over, but he was distracted that the omega was so close to their fight. Raphael got his strong hands around his neck again.

**_‘Magnus, stay back,’ Alec choked out, ‘it’s not safe.’_ **

The omega looked up.

‘Alexander, you know he can’t stop,’ he said pleadingly, ‘please, please don’t hurt him. Let go, my sweet alpha. Do it for me. I know you can.’

His alpha mind fell quiet.

Magnus sounded so sure.

He never had this ability to turn back, never. But he knew a human who did. The alpha thought it was strong, but he knew now that Alec was far stronger, and probably always was.

There was no disgrace in ceding the field of battle to him.

**_‘Human? Help me,’ he growled, ‘we can’t hurt the brother.’_ **

_Yes?_

**_Yes._ **

And the human pulled him back.

In that second of diversion, Raphael’s fist connected scientifically with his jaw, laying Alec out flat. With a cry of triumph, Raphael pulled on his shirt to lift his limp body and hit Alec in the face again.

Magnus took the three snowballs he had made, and stuffed it down Raphael’s naked back.

‘JESUS!’ the man screamed as he began running and hopping around, trying to dislodge the snow. ‘WHY did you do that? FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!’

Why?

Because he knew Raphael was too far gone.

He would have put Alexander in the hospital.

Few alphas could have stopped, when they were so enraged.

But Alexander could, and he did.

Magnus ran to the car and got out a blanket to cover his fallen friend.

‘Oh my sweet, sweet alpha,’ he murmured as he kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair comfortingly, ‘shhh, you are safe. You were amazing!’

‘Magnus?’ the man said groggily as he blinked open his eyes, looking around blearily.

The omega propped up the Alec’s head on to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. ‘Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?’

Umm.

Magnus was holding him and looking down in worry. This was awesome. Wait, had the omega kissed him!

‘I am okay,’ he replied, his jaw already paining him. But fortunately there was lot of snow around and he scooped up some with one hand, and Magnus wrapped it up in a handkerchief.

Alec hissed when the other man gently pressed it to his face.

In the background, Raphael was still hollering and jumping around like a maniac, trying to get his clothes off.

‘Thank you for not fighting my brother,’ Magnus replied.

‘No problem,’ he said automatically.

They stared into each other’s eyes and a sense of happiness and peace fell over them that they were together again. It was if the long lonely months of separation, had never happened. Why did they wait so blasted long to do this?

‘It is okay, that I am here?’ Alec said nervously, even though Magnus did look happy. Better to check.

‘Of course. Is this for me?’ Magnus said tentatively, looking at the big gift bag in the snow.

Alec tried to sit up but Magnus pushed him down, and reached for the heavy bag himself.

‘I made it for you,’ the alpha said proudly.

Magnus couldn’t help but grin. He made him something!

Oh gosh.

This alpha was just too much!

‘Open it?’

Alec nodded eagerly, and Magnus peeped into the gift bag.

Oh wow.

Oh WOW!

The omega carefully pulled out the gift, admiring the superb craftsmanship.

Jeez.

This was destined one day to be an heirloom.

He then looked wonderingly at the colorful boxes of cocoa, marshmallows and peppermint canes, neatly tucked into their respective compartments.

‘This is really good cocoa,’ Alec explained, ‘all your hot chocolate drinks now will be first class.’

Magnus smiled softly in amazement.

This was so incredibly thoughtful and unexpected.

‘I love it,’ he replied. 'Thank you.'

Alec wanted to smile too, but winced as his jaw throbbed painfully again. Ugh, he was going to look horrible tomorrow.

He muttered under his breath.

He would have to stay out of all the Christmas photos.

‘I have some make up that will hide that, don’t worry,’ Magnus said, hearing him as he hugged the alpha tightly around his middle.

‘ _Mine,’ the omega thought to himself._

But the look of shock on Alec’s face made him think twice.

‘Am I still invited for tomorrow?’ he said in a small voice, his eyes blinking rapidly. Is that why Alec was here, to tell him he didn’t want him in his house, after all?

‘Of course you are invited!’ the alpha spluttered in disbelief, amazed the omega would even think that. He was just shocked at the way Magnus was touching and holding him, with no sign of fear or worry. ‘I can't…you just have to be there! Promise me!’

Magnus traced one of Alec’s eyebrow, smiling again. ‘I promise, my…’

The omega fell silent, his cheeks tinged pink, realizing what he had almost said out loud to Alec’s face. Had he heard him earlier?

‘My sweet alpha?’ Alec piped up, suddenly feeling so excited he thought he was vibrating. ‘Am I your alpha?’

Alec held up a hand, in horror. ‘Don’t answer that. That was extremely forward of me and um…err…I hit my head! I don’t know what I am saying. Shit! I'm babbling, aren’t I?'

The omega bent over and giving Alec a chance to stop him, he softly kissed his lips.

When he leaned back, he almost laughed because Alec’s lips were still puckered, and his eyes were screwed closed.

He waited for the alpha to open his eyes again.

Alec looked dazed.

‘And promise me, that you will ask me that question again, soon,’ Magnus begged.

Alec decided it was safer to just nod, than to try and use his voice, as the omega helped him to his feet. Was this really happening? Was Magnus giving him another chance?

‘I would invite you inside to warm up,’ Magnus said, as he eyed the way Raphael was stomping to the elevator, ‘but we better give him chance to cool down.’

‘Could we go for a walk and then um, come back for hot chocolate?’ Alec said hopefully, giving him the big puppy eyes look.

‘I don’t know,’ Magnus said, and Alec’s heart dropped in disappointment, ‘Is your head okay? Can you walk? You don’t even have a warm jacket on.’

‘No, no I feel fine,’ Alec hastened to add. ‘I am warn enough.’

Magnus gave him a skeptical look but then nodded, much to Alec’s relief. ‘Okay, I am going to park the car and come back. Wait in the foyer for me.’

Alec stared at Magnus’ cute butt as he walked away, sharing a sheepish grin with the other man when he looked back briefly. Lord, it was like he was a teenager again.

He tiggered up and down the beautifully decorated foyer, glancing over to the elevator every few minutes. Of course, Magnus would have to talk to his brother a bit, and let him know where he was going.

He let out a big breath when the doors opened with a melodious ding, and Magnus walked out. He looked gorgeous, all matching in a scarlet red beanie and scarf and mittens.

Magnus handed him one of his large over coats to wear.

The alpha accepted, purring in delight that the omega was still wearing his jacket.

 _Mine_.

The omega blushed at the heated possessive look Alec was giving him, as he gently held on to one of his large fingers.

Alec didn't try to hold his hand any tighter, letting him set the pace for whatever physical interaction he wanted.

They walked for a bit, enjoying the quiet.

They had a lot to discuss, but that could wait for awhile. Now was time for enjoying the beautiful streets and the snow, and each other. Hope was in the air, a touch of Christmas magic making their eyes sparkle as they stole sweet glances at each other.

The snow began to fall and Magnus laughed.

‘We could be in a Hallmark movie!’ the omega burst out.

He expected Alec to laugh with him, he didn’t think he would turn red.

‘Wait, did you see this in a Hallmark movie?' he asked in amusement, 'Is that why you suggested it?’

The alpha grunted in embarrassment, looking away.

Oh God. That was so freaking adorable.

‘It’s alright,’ Magnus smiled, threading his arm through his, ‘if it is good enough for Hallmark, it is good enough for me. Merry Christmas, Alexander.’

The alpha leaned his head down on his soft hat, ‘Merry Christmas, Magnus.’


End file.
